


60 Day Dream

by ValkyrieNine



Category: SupercorpIsEndgame - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Feels, Comfort/Angst, Complete, Completed, Declarations Of Love, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Falling In Love, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Finished, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, Season 5 Painkiller, Season 5 Proposed Ending, SuperCorp, SuperCorp Sunday, SuperCorp is endgame, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2020-10-26 10:40:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20740874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieNine/pseuds/ValkyrieNine
Summary: A proposed multi-chapter ending to Season 5.In an effort to bend Supergirl to her will, the evil super villain M1dn1ght kidnaps Lena and teleports her to an alternate version of Earth where their version of Lena has recently passed away.Lena’s heart is heavy with loss and regret. She is plagued by the fear that she will never find her way home to Kara and she will never be able to tell her how she really feels about her.Lena must navigate the often confusing alternate reality she has landed in while trying not to fall in love with the alternate versions of the people she loves most from her reality.





	1. Patience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SAJJBristo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAJJBristo/gifts), [dani_ela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dani_ela/gifts), [SWLandsuperartist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWLandsuperartist/gifts), [Phoenix83](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix83/gifts), [Picmonster50](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Picmonster50/gifts), [Mia_Alice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mia_Alice/gifts).

“I am done playing games Supergirl. You will fuse with me or I will take away the thing that is most precious to you”, M1dn1ght said with a devilish cackle.

“The trick is on you M1dn1ght. I lost the most precious thing in my life”, Kara said. “You can’t hurt me.”

M1dn1ght teleported away and when she flashed back, she held a shocked and terrified Lena in her arms. The anti-teleportation device that Winn created would only protect the wearer and Kara had no way to get the device onto Lena before M1dn1ght could teleport again.

“I beg to differ Supergirl. I think you have one weakness and she is standing right here. Remember, I can be anywhere and everywhere. I’ve been watching you and I think if there is one thing you care about more than National City, it’s Lena Luthor.

Lena looked deep into Kara’s eyes. Tears fell down her cheeks. Kara’s eyes welled up with tears seeing Lena in danger. She felt completely helpless. Lena’s face wasn’t hard or angry like it had been for weeks, It was soft. Her eyes were filled with love and regret.

“Supergirl! Supergirl...I’m so sorry. I’m sorry I let her get me and I’m sorry for everything. I don’t care about anything else. I’m just so sorry. I...”, Lena barely managed before M1dn1ght teleported them both away.

Kara stood there staring at the empty spot where M1dn1ght and Lena had stood only seconds before. Suddenly it hit Kara that Lena was gone and she had no idea where she had gone.

“LENA! LENA!”, Kara screamed.

***

When Lena’s eyes opened, she had a splitting headache. Her face was pressed against the cool concrete floor of a small jail cell. She looked around and quickly recognized she was inside the DEO.

The door opened and Alex and J’onn walked in. It didn’t take Lena long to figure out she was no longer on her version of Earth. Alex wore her usual DEO black uniform but she had long flowing hair that ran down the length of her back. J’onn had a blonde stripe down the center of his hair. Both of them approached the jail cell with caution.

“Who are you?”, Alex demanded.

“My name is Lena Kieran Luthor.”

“Try again. Who are you?”, Alex demanded angrily.

“I’m Lena Kieran Luthor”, Lena said trying not to match Alex’s tone.

_Stay calm Lena. Getting angry or frustrated will not help the situation._

“Listen, I have no idea what the hell is going on here but you are NOT Lena Luthor.”

J’onn placed a hand on Alex’s shoulder.

The door opened and suddenly Lena’s heart skipped a beat. She saw a familiar sight. She was exactly the same. Supergirl walked in with her gorgeous blonde curls and breathtaking blue eyes.

Supergirl walked in quickly but she stopped a few feet behind Alex. Suddenly, her eyes filled with tears and she moved her hands to her mouth.

“Alex? What is this?”

“Stay calm Supergirl”, Alex said putting a hand up.

The caped hero dropped to her knees and began to sob.

“Lena?”, Kara asked looking into Lena’s eyes.

Lena was devastated to see Kara sob but she couldn’t help but feel calmer seeing Kara’s beautiful eyes staring back at her.

“Hi Kara. Please don’t cry”, Lena said with love and warmth in her voice.

Kara crawled a little closer and looked deep into Lena’s eyes.

“You have her eyes”, Kara said barely able to speak through her sobs.

“Kara, step back. J’onn, can you read her?”, Alex asked.

Kara stood up and took a step back, still staring deep into Lena’s eyes.

J’onn looked over at Alex and down at the clearly distraught Kara.

He looked sad but he gave Lena a little smile.

“She’s telling the truth or at least she thinks she is”, J’onn said.

Kara moved a little closer.

“Kara, come on. Let’s go get some fresh air”, Alex said wrapping her arm around Kara’s.

“Alex, J’onn, can you give us a second alone?”

“Kara, I don’t think this a good idea”, Alex said trying to pull Kara away.

“I know this is going to sound strange but I think I can explain. My name is Lena Kieran Luthor and I am from National City. I believe that I am from an alternate timeline or version of your reality. An alternate Earth so to speak. Where I’m from, my Alex and J’onn look different. Every alternate version of Earth is a little different but I assure you, I am who I say I am”, Lena said with sincerity.

All three of them looked surprised.

“Different how?”, J’onn asked.

“My Alex has very short hair and you don’t have that blonde streak where I come from.”

“What about me?”, Kara asked through her sobs.

Lena looked into Kara’s beautiful blue eyes and her heart melted. She knew this wasn’t her Kara but she was still stunningly beautiful.

“You look exactly the same...perfect.”

Kara turned around quickly and began to sob uncontrollably. Alex wrapped her arm around Kara and led her out of the room. Lena’s heart broke seeing this alternate version of Kara so upset.

J’onn stepped forward after they were gone.

“We have not had much experience with alternate realities here but I can read your thoughts and I know you’re telling the truth. I can see the other versions of us in your mind.”

“Why is Kara so upset?”

J’onn looked down at the ground. He looked deeply saddened.

“Here, in our reality...Lena Luthor passed away eight months ago. Kara and Lena were engaged to be married and were happier than any two people I’ve ever seen. A super villain named Darkseid took Lena and Supergirl was unable to save her. Kara hasn’t been the same since. You can see why she looked at you like she had just seen a ghost.”

Lena’s face dropped. She felt a sharp shooting pain in her heart.

“No wonder she was so upset. I am so sorry.”

“I don’t sense any ill intent from you Lena. I believe that you are who you say you are. You just have to understand that this is hard for Kara and Alex. Lena was not only the love of Kara’s life but she was Alex’s dearest friend. The three of them were inseparable. This is just going to take a little time.”

“I understand. Do you think someone might be able to help me find my way home? I need to get back to my version of Earth as soon as possible. Are Winn and Brainy here?”

“Winn Schott does work for the DEO. I don’t know anyone named Brainy. We have been fighting a villain named Braniac but he is no friend. We will do our best to help you any way we can. I will also see about trying to get you more comfortable accommodations until we get things sorted out.”

“Thank you J’onn.”

“I truly hope we can help you find your way home.”

“Me too. I have so much to say to my Kara”, Lena said with a heavy heart.

***

Lena wasn’t sure how long she had been in the DEO but J’onn kept his promise and moved her to more hospitable quarters. She was still being watched but she didn’t feel like a prisoner anymore. Now she felt like a mystery everyone was trying to solve. She saw many familiar faces over the next week but Kara wasn’t one of them. Seeing how devastated the alternate version Kara was, broke her heart. Maybe it was because she had the same beautiful teary eyes as her Kara but she just wanted to reach out and hug her close.

Lena knew that this alternate reality wasn’t her version of Earth but it didn’t stop her from wanting to see Kara again. She knew she wasn’t the same person but she felt like seeing Kara’s face brought her peace. She felt terrible that she didn’t get the chance to tell her Kara how much she loved her before M1dn1ght teleported her away. She regretted not staying calmer in the face of Kara’s earth shattering news. She regretted not finding a way to forgive her sooner and now she was faced with the stark reality that she may never see her again.

Lena felt completely and totally cut off from the woman she now knew was the love of her life. She couldn’t just call her or send her a quick text. She couldn’t swing by CatCo or her apartment and give her a hug. There was a chance she would never be able to speak to her again and her heart was dark and heavy with the feeling of pain and loss. All she wanted was to hear her voice one more time. All she wanted was to see her beautiful smile. When Lena closed her eyes she pictured her Kara with her little dress shirt and pants combo. She imagined pulling her close and kissing her until their lips were raw.

Lena asked for a some writing supplies so she could record her thoughts. J’onn thought it was a good idea because he could sense the pain and disconnection she was feeling and he told her she needed to find a way to release some of the heartache she was experiencing.

Lena sat down at the table in her quarters and began to write.

_Kara, my dear sweet Kara,_

_I have to start this with an apology. I am so sorry all of this happened the way it did. If it wasn’t for me, M1dn1ght wouldn’t be here and she wouldn’t have dragged me so far away from you. I was an idiot. It was horrible that you kept your secret from me for so long but I should have forgiven you sooner. I should have seen that you never have malice in your heart. Now we are separated by this never-ending expanse and I may never see you again. I don’t know what I’m going to do but I need to find you. I need to make my way back home to you somehow. It’s only been a few days and I feel like I may never smile again. I feel like my heart is shutting down and I can barely breathe or think. I have never missed anyone so much and the pain is excruciating. You mean so much to me._

Lena began to weep. Her tears fell onto the paper and turned her words into little blue puddles on the page. She grabbed the paper and balled it up in her hand. She kissed the ball of paper and closed her eyes.

“What have I done?”, Lena whispered softly.

Lena grabbed the the ball of paper and threw it just as the outside door opened.

Kara stood in the doorway holding a bag of food. She saw the tears in Lena’s eyes and her face dropped with concern.

“Are you okay Le...Lena?”, Kara asked clearly still a little shaken.

Lena wiped her eyes and gave Kara an appreciative smile. She was never more glad to see anyone in all her life.

“I...yes. Thank you. Sorry. Just an emotional day. I suppose I’m feeling a little homesick”, Lena said unable to lie to Kara’s face, even if she wasn’t her Kara.

_I know you’re not her but I feel so much better having you here. You look so much like her. Even your sweet smile. What if I can’t get home? What if I never see my Kara again? At least there is this alt-Kara here. She’s like having a photo of my Kara but I have to remember she’s not mine._

Kara walked up to the cell and hit a button on the wall. The forcefield preventing Lena from leaving the cell dropped.

“I’m sorry you’re feeling homesick. I can’t begin to imagine what you’re going through”, Kara said with a sad smile. “Maybe some fresh air will help. Do you like Chinese food?”

Lena smiled sweetly. She really was like her Kara. Her kindness was intoxicating.

“I love Chinese food”, Lena responded.

“Good. Come with me. Maybe stretching your legs and eating a little Chinese food will lift your spirits. You can tell me what your Kara back home is like.”

***

Kara and Lena sat at the conference room table and chatted as they picked at their Chinese food.

“Would you like a potsticker?”, Kara asked Lena with her most charming smile.

“Are potstickers your favorite food here?”, Lena asked.

“They are”, Kara responded with a little smile. “I guess you do know me.”

“Back home potstickers are my Kara’s favorite food. I have always told her I don’t like them so she can eat them all and not feel guilty”, Lena said feeling weird admitting the truth to someone other than her Kara.

Kara’s face dropped. Something Lena said struck nerve. Kara gave her a sad smile.

“My Lena loved potstickers. She used to steal them off my plate playfully. One time she grabbed one right out of my mouth and ate it”, Kara said with a little chuckle and teary eyes.

_Alternate universe or not, I need to stop thinking of her as some carbon copy of my Kara. She is just Kara. Maybe she’s not mine but I need to treat her with kindness._

Lena reached a hand forward and placed it on Kara’s hand. She gave her a sad smile and spoke softly.

“J’onn explained that you lost your Lena. I am so sorry.”

Lena waited for Kara to pull her hand away or be disturbed but she just gave Lena a sad smile and mouthed “thank you.”

“Do you mind if I ask you a question?”, Kara asked.

“Not at all. I would imagine you have many”, Lena said.

“Are you and your Kara married?”

Now it was Lena who looked sad. Her face dropped.

“No. To be honest, we’ve been fighting...well, I’ve been upset with her. I regret that now that I’ve been whisked away from her. I miss her so much I feel like I can’t breathe. Every second of every day since I’ve been here has been agony.”

“Do you mind if I ask why you were fighting?”, Kara asked.

“Kara has been my best friend since we met. Where I come from, I don’t have a lot of close friends but Kara, she was always the most precious person to me. Recently, someone else told me that Kara was really Supergirl.”

“She didn’t tell you herself?”

“No”, Lena said shaking her head.

“I’m sorry. That must have been hard.”

“I love my Kara. I’m in love with my Kara and hearing her secret from someone else was devastating. I admit I stayed angry far too long. I should have forgiven her sooner. She is so sweet and so kind and I know she never meant to hurt me. I never got the chance to tell my Kara how I felt about her and now it might be too late. Do you mind if I ask when you told your Lena...I mean that you were Supergirl?”

Kara pulled back a little and Lena let go of her hand.

“I started to develop feelings for my Lena early on. I tried dating other people but it only drove me into her arms more. I loved every single thing about her. Her smile, her eyes, her beautiful warm heart. She was so brilliant, as I imagine you are. One evening she came over to watch a movie with me and Alex and I just told her. I confessed that I was falling in love with her and I told her my secret.”

“How did she handle it?”

“She asked for a few days to unpack everything which I totally understood. About a week later I was working on a story at CatCo late into the evening. She showed up with dinner and a bottle of wine. She told me she was sure she was in love with me too and she said that she was happy I decided to share my secret with her. I remember the day after she filled my whole apartment with flowers. It was so romantic. We agreed never to hold anything back from each other and from that day forward we always told each other the truth until the day she...”, Kara said breaking down.

Kara leaned forward and buried her face in her hands. She began to weep uncontrollably.

Lena reached across the table and grabbed Kara’s arm.

“I am so sorry”, Lena said tearing up.

“Don’t be. This is hard but it is nice to talk about her. Alex hates when I talk about her so I never get to say her name out loud. Lena meant the world to Alex too. I don’t blame her but it is nice to talk about Lena again. This is all very surreal for me.”

“It’s surreal for me too”, Lena said.

Kara wiped her eyes and sat up.

“I am so sorry Lena. This is all so crazy and you must feel so traumatized. Here I am balling my eyes out and you’re so far away from your home.”

“You have no reason to be sorry Kara. Being here with you like this is the first time I’ve felt a little less heaviness on my chest. This is the first time I’ve really smiled since I got here.”

Kara perked up a little.

“Well, I’m glad. Can you tell me how you got here?”

“Supergirl has been fighting a villain named M1dn1ght. She is extremely powerful. M1dn1ght has the power to teleport and move between many realities instantly. M1dn1ght grabbed me and brought me here to hurt my Kara. I guess somehow she figured out that I was important to the girl of steel.”

“If she’s anything like me, you’re the most important person in the world to her.”

“What I don’t understand is how you guys found me. I just woke up in that jail cell with no recollection of how I got there.”

“You just appeared on the balcony. I guess Alex was standing on the balcony and you appeared behind her. It was very strange but I’m glad you appeared here and not somewhere dangerous.”

Lena gave Kara a sad smile.

“You’re so much like her, it hurts a little”, Lena said softly.

Kara took Lena’s hand and held it.

“I feel exactly the same way. I know it’s been eight months but this all feels so fresh. That’s why I had to step away for a little bit. It was strange for me because my Lena is gone but I felt something the moment I saw you.”

The door to the conference room opened and Alex walked in. She looked down at Lena and Kara’s interlocked hands and looked concerned.

Hi Lena. How are you holding up?”, Alex asked.

Kara let go of Lena’s hand and sat back. She looked embarrassed to be caught by Alex.

“I’m doing okay. A little better after some Chinese food”, Lena said.

“Did she steal your potstickers Kar?”, Alex asked with a little smile.

“Nope. She was a perfect lady”, Kara said with a sweet smile

“Kara, can you us a sec?”, Alex asked.

Kara gave Alex a nod and stood up. She grabbed all of the Chinese food containers and gathered up the trash.

“Sure Alex. Lena, thanks for having lunch with me. It was nice to chat.”

“Thank you. You were right. Stretching my legs and eating something familiar was nice. Thanks for offering me a potsticker”, Lena said with a little smile.

Kara grinned.

“Anytime.”

Kara tossed the food in the trashcan and walked out of the conference room.

Alex took a seat at the table across from Lena.

“So, how are you holding up?”, Alex asked with a little less chill in her voice.

“I’m doing okay. Everyone has been very kind but I really hope I can find my way home.”

“J’onn and I spoke to Winn and we are going to see if we can figure out how we can get you home. This isn’t exactly in our wheelhouse but we will do our best to help. Our Lena was brilliant with these things. Do you have a science background?”

“I do.”

“I think we can give you a little more freedom around the DEO. You and Winn can work together in the lab and see if maybe you can put your brains together and find a way home. This freedom is contingent on you still staying in your secure quarters at night and one more little thing.”

“Anything.”

“Lena, this isn’t your fault. You’re not to blame and I need you to understand that I don’t want to come across as the bad guy here. It’s just...you’re messing with everyone’s heads especially Kara’s. Our Kara, my Kara, has been going through a lot and she misses our Lena so much. I think having you here is just very confusing for her. Just do me a favor and try to maintain a little distance. She is very confused and I don’t want her to be heartbroken when we find a way to get you home.”

“I completely understand. Your Kara has just been so kind but trust me, I don’t want to confuse her or break her heart. I want to get home to my Kara and tell her how much I love her. I want to get home and hold onto her tight.”

Alex leaned forward and rubbed Lena’s arm.

“That’s good news. Listen, we will do everything we can to help. Why don’t I take you to meet Winn right now so you can get started?”

“That sounds great”, Lena said with a grin. “Thank you Alex.”

“You’re welcome”, Alex said with a sad smile.

“Are you okay Alex?”, Lena asked.

“You just look so much like her. Our Lena called me “Aly”. It’s strange to see her eyes staring back at me and hear the name Alex. Lena was my best friend in the entire world. I guess Kara’s mind isn’t the only one spinning here”, Alex said with tears in her eyes.

Lena looked at the heartbroken Alex and her heart sank.

_Please let me find a way home. I need to be with my Kara again and I don’t want to keep hurting these kind people with my presence._

“Come on. Time to meet our resident nerd boy”, Alex said with a little smile.

“I guess some things are the same in both our realities”, Lena said with a little grin.

***

Lena sat down to finish her first letter to Kara.

_Being this far away from you is the hardest thing I’ve ever had to endure but the people here are kind and they will help me find my way back to you my love._

_I hope wherever you are, you are thinking of me with love and you aren’t too worried. I’m okay. I’m safe and I will keep fighting. I love you with all of my heart and soul and I am sending you all of the kisses and hugs I can over this great expanse between us. I will never stop missing you. I will never stop sending you all of the love I have in my heart._

_Sleep well my hero._

_Your Lena_


	2. Leaning In

Almost two weeks passed and Lena found herself feeling less lonesome and less hopeless. She worked closely with Winn who was just like the Winn from her own reality except he was very flamboyant and very committed to James Olsen. It took Lena some time to wrap her head around James and Winn being a couple. When Winn told Lena he was dating James, Lena almost fell on the floor laughing.

“Makes sense”, Lena said with a chuckle. “I never felt anything with the James in my reality.”

Winn seemed equally disturbed that Lena had dated James but both of them had a good laugh when they realized how insecure he was in both of their realities.

With her newly found freedom, Lena was able to explore and interact with most of the people at the DEO. She tried with all of her might to keep a respectful distance from Kara, as Alex had requested but she didn’t always have control. The truth was, it was difficult for Lena to be cold or distant with Kara because she was so much like Lena’s Kara. Lena did her best to be warm and kind but she always had her Kara in the back of her mind and deep inside her heart.

One quiet evening, Lena laid in bed and wrote to Kara, just as she had every day since she was given the tools to write to her star-crossed love.

_Kara, my beautiful hero,_

_I’ve been in this alternate universe for a few weeks now. When things are quiet, I think of you. When I lay in bed and try to will myself to sleep, I think of your infectious smile. I think about the way your nose crinkles when you’re confused and the beautiful sparkle in your eyes. Sometimes I just close my eyes and try to remember what it felt like to have your arms wrapped around me or to hear the sound of your beautiful voice in my ears. I miss your voice so much. I miss everything about you my heart._

_I consider myself extremely blessed to have landed in an alternate reality not unlike our own. There are subtle differences but for the most part, everyone has been kind to me. Winn is super gay and madly in love with James! Can you believe it?_

All of a sudden the outside door opened. Kara and Alex walked in holding their belongings, ready to leave for the day

“Hey Lena, we’re heading home for the evening. Do you have everything you need?”, Alex asked with a kind smile.

Lena put her letter to the side and gave them both a nod and a sweet grin.

“I could use some rocky road ice cream and a good romantic comedy at some point but I think I’m good for now”, Lena said playfully.

“What’s rocky road?”, Alex asked.

Lena’s heart dropped.

“What?”, Lena asked completely shocked.

“She’s just messing with you. I have a gallon in my freezer right now”, Kara said mercifully. She and Alex both chuckled. Kara gave Alex a jab in the ribs.

“Stop being cruel”, Kara said.

“Oh thank God!”, Lena said beaming. “Go on. Get out of here and get some rest.”

Alex and Kara both gave Lena a smile and a nod. Kara stared at Lena just a little longer.

“You sure you’re okay Lena?”, Kara asked with such sweet sincerity Kara’s heart fluttered.

“I am. Thank you Kara. Sweet dreams.”

“Night Lena”, Alex said with a warmth Lena appreciated.

“Good night Alex. Sleep well.”

Kara and Lena walked out and Lena stared at the spot where they stood only seconds before. She was overcome with a sense of loneliness and pain. She hated the feeling of the loneliness of this new world but she especially hated it at night after everyone left and she was alone with her thoughts.

Lena returned to her letter.

_I am so lonesome my love. All I can think about is how far apart we are. I hate that I can’t look up at the moon and know it’s the same moon you’re looking up at. There is such an infinite expanse between us but no matter where you are, no matter how long you go without hearing from me, I hope you know how much I miss you, how much I love you and how much I need you every day. You brought me so much happiness my love. It’s what I hold onto when things get hard. I am working with Winn and Alex to find my way home. I promise you we will keep on searching. Good night my love. I hope the villainy of National City hasn’t been too taxing on you and I hope that you smile every day. I know I will really smile again some day. I just hope it is when I return to our reality and hold you in my arms. I love you so much. I will never stop searching for a way back home to you._

_Yours eternally,  
_

_Your Lena_

***

Kara and Alex walked out of the DEO side by side.

“Did she seem lonely to you?”, Kara asked.

Alex looked over at Kara and gave her a sad smile. She put a supportive hand on her shoulder.

“She’s separated from the people she loves and she’s stuck in an alternate universe without a clear means of escape. Of course she’s lonely”, Alex said sadly.

“I just wish there was something we could do for her”, Kara said with genuine concern.

“Me too. It’s weird having her here but it’s been kind of nice. I’ve been working with her and Winn and she is so much like our Lena. She’s brilliant. Her version of Earth seems to be a little further along with their tech, which should help us find her a way back home.”

“I’m trying to remind myself that she’s not my Lena but sometimes she gets a look on her face and my heart melts”, Kara said with a sad smile.

“I’d be lying if I said the same thing didn’t happen to me. Every time she calls me “Alex”, it brings me back to reality.”

“You know, I’m sure she would call you “Aly” if you asked her.”

“I don’t think I could bare it. That name was for our Lena. It would be like if you woke up one day and she called you “sugar tush” or whatever it was Leen called you”, Alex said with a little smile.

“Jesus Alex. She called me “honey pot” and only because of the potsticker thing. I haven’t heard you say “Leen” in a while either.” I miss her Alex. I really miss her.

“I know Kar. I do too”, Alex said wrapping her arms around her sister and holding her close.

“Maybe we’re looking at this all wrong. I mean...do you feel less sad when she’s around?”, Kara asked.

“Yeah. Sometimes I get sad but she makes me laugh the way Leen used to. Yeah. I do feel better”, Alex said.

“Then maybe instead of pushing her away, we just let her in. I don’t know what tomorrow will bring but Lena is here and she is a good person who is suffering tremendously.”

“You’re right. Are you going to be okay separating her from our Lena?”, Alex asked.

“It will be hard whether we push her away or invite her in. She’s here and she has my soul mate’s face. In the end, she’s a different person. I get it”, Kara said with a sad smile.

Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”, Alex asked.

Kara gave Alex a nod and a grin.

***

Lena laid in bed watching TV. She hadn’t watched much TV before she came to this new world but the sound of the voices and the mindless entertainment helped her pass the time.

Lena was startled when she heard the outside door open. Her anxiety turned to unfettered joy when she saw Kara and Alex standing outside her cell holding a grocery bag and some movies.

“What are you two doing back here? I thought you were heading home”, Lena asked with a smile.

Kara and Lena walked into Lena’s cell. The barrier was no longer required to be up per J’onn’s orders.

“We decided your rocky road rom-com idea sounded too good to pass up. Make some room. We’re coming in”, Alex said with a grin.

Lena felt a warmth and joy spread through her heart. She was so touched she actually started to tear up.

Kara put in the movie and pulled out three pints of rock road ice cream and spoons. Alex and Kara laid on either side of Lena and gave her a big grin.

Alex removed the top to her ice cream and handed it to Lena without thinking. Lena grabbed the top and licked the inside.

Kara and Alex looked at Lena in shock. Alex’s eyes filled with tears.

“Woah. That was weird”, Kara said taken aback.

“What’s that?”, Lena asked confused.

“I wasn’t thinking. I always handed the top of my ice cream to Lena to lick. She always used to say that no drop of ice cream should be wasted. You licked the top just like she used to”, Alex said shaken and teary but smiling.

“I don’t think I’ve ever done that before. It was just an instinct I guess”, Lena said.

Alex and Kara looked at each other and smiled.

The movie started and all three of them laid back and started digging into their ice cream. Lena knew this wasn’t her world. She knew this wasn’t her Alex or her Kara but she decided to enjoy the warmth and love they were sharing. Her heart had been heavy with loneliness and pain and for the first time since she arrived, Lena felt completely at peace.


	3. How Long Will I Love You?

“I’m so sorry Lena”, Winn said. “I was hoping we could help more.”

Lena put a hand on Winn’s shoulder and smiled.

“Don’t be sorry. You and Alex have been great. This is the hardest problem I’ve ever had to solve. I have worked with quantum entanglement and portals before. I just don’t understand why we aren’t able to split the gateway. The device should help us pinpoint the portals better but your tech is just a little...”, Lena said before Winn interrupted.

“Primitive?”, Winn asked.

“Not at all. Just different. The experiences we have faced where I come from have given us a little more knowledge of these portals. We can only do so much. I just wish I could get my hands on M1dn1ght. She is able to jump through time and space like it’s a game.”

Lena felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and found a grinning Alex.

“Good morning you two. How did you sleep?”

“James is sleep walking again. He stormed around the apartment last night holding a cheese tray and screaming ‘I am Guardian!’ at the top of his lungs. Needless to say, I didn’t get much sleep.”

Alex moved to Winn and rubbed his shoulders. She and Lena tried not to laugh but the image was too absurd.

“I’m sorry Winn. You’re going to have to start strapping James down to the bed.”

“Kinky”, Lena said uncharacteristically playful.

Alex and Winn exploded into laughter.

J’onn and Kara approached grinning.

“Nice to see we are having a productive morning”, J’onn said with a fatherly tone.

Kara and Lena locked eyes and smiled.

“Hi”, Kara said to Lena with bright eyes and a warm grin. “How did you sleep?”

“Better than I have since I got here”, Lena said beaming.

“Maybe it was the rocky road”, Alex suggested.

“I think it was the company”, Lena said.

A blush danced across Kara’s cheeks.

“Yep. I can make anyone’s night better”, Alex said grabbing Lena’s arm playfully. “It’s a gift.”

“It’s nice to see you settling in”, J’onn said with his usual charm.

“There was rocky road and I wasn’t invited?”, Winn asked playfully pretending to be hurt.

“You were busy chasing your sleepwalking boyfriend around your apartment. Besides, we needed girl time”, Lena said feeling comfortable giving Winn a little playful jab.

“I’m one of the girls”, Winn exclaimed loudly.

Everyone exploded into raucous laughter.

“My Winn is so boring. Don’t ever change”, Lena said to Winn.

Winn threw his hands up in the air and danced in his chair.

Everyone continued to laugh as Winn put on an impromptu performance.

***

“What do you think of asking Lena to come stay with us at the house?”, Kara asked Alex in a hushed whispered.

Alex turned to Kara and gave her a sad smile.

“Are you sure? You need to remember she’s not our Lena”, Alex said.

“I know Alex. That’s not why I want this. Every time we leave, every time we get to go home and she has to stay here in her cold, sterile jail cell, I feel heartbroken. She’s not our Lena but she is so warm and so kind hearted. She deserves better than to be locked away all alone. I couldn’t sleep last night thinking of her all alone here.”

“I get it. I’ve been feeling the same way. If we do this, it’s up to us to separate this Lena from our Lena. None of this is her fault.”

“I don’t know how I will feel from day to day but I will do anything that helps free her from this prison. She needs the warmth and safety of a home.”

“Come on Kar”, Alex said grabbing Kara’s hand.

They walked over to Winn’s desk. Lena and Winn were discussing new tweaks they could make to the portal device.

“Sorry Winn, I need to borrow Lena for a sec”, Alex said grabbing Lena’s arm.

Lena dragged Kara and Lena to the conference room. Alex closed the door behind them and let go of their hands.

“Is everything okay Alex?”, Lena asked concerned.

“We have a question to ask you”, Alex said.

“Okay. Are you sure you’re okay?”, Lena asked looking completely confused.

“We will have to check with J’onn but we wanted to see if you would like to come and stay with us at our place.”

“Really? Are you sure?”, Lena asked deeply touched.

Kara and Alex gave Lena a nod. Lena felt like she was going to burst into tears.

“You two are so sweet. I confess, it is pretty lonely here at night. Only if you two are really sure.”

“Absolutely. We have plenty of room and it’s a lot more convenient having girl’s night at our place. I’ll go and talk to J’onn right now.”

“Thank you Alex. I don’t know what to say.”

Alex just smiled and made her way out of the conference room.

Kara and Lena were left standing there all alone. Kara gave Lena the sweetest smile and her heart melted.

_You look so much like her but it’s so much more than that. You have such a kind heart. I know this was your idea. You’re like her but you’re so different at the same time. Your taste in music, your wild edge. Just having you near me soothes me so much._

“This was your idea wasn’t it?”, Lena asked with a knowing grin.

Before Kara could answer, Lena wrapped her arms around Kara and held her close. She buried her face in Kara’s neck and held on tight.

_I know I should keep my distance but I can’t help it. You are so sweet and so lovely. I just need to hold onto you._

Lena worried she had overstepped until she felt Kara raise her arms slowly and give Lena a squeeze. Kara pulled Lena closer and held on for an extra beat.

“I know it sounds weird but I just hate it every time we have to say goodbye”, Kara whispered.

“Me too”, Lena whispered back.

“Last night was nice. It was the first time I smiled naturally since we lost our Lena.”

“I know what you mean. It’s been hard to smile knowing I am so far away from the people I love.”

Kara let go of Lena and took a step back.

“Lena, I swear to you that we are going to do everything we can to help you find your way home.”

“I know. You have all been amazing.”

“But having you here...it’s been a blessing. I mean it’s been nice getting to know you.”

“I feel the same way. You and Alex are so similar and yet you’re so different. I confess, I wish I had a closer relationship with my Alex. She and I had a bit of a rocky start. I wonder why your Alex and Lena were so close and me and my Alex have had to work so hard to build a friendship.”

“A long time ago when Lena first came to National City, Lena and Alex were both held hostage in a bank together. That’s how they met. That’s how I met Lena. Alex introduced us.”

“Wait. So you weren’t a reporter for CatCo?”

“I was.”

“Did you do a story on Lena? You know, sister of the most notorious criminal in National City?”

Kara looked confused.

“Sister of...oh wait a second. You mean Lex. Oh my God. Lex”, Kara said covering her mouth.

“What is it?”

“I don’t know what your Lex is like but our Lex isn’t a criminal. He’s a philanthropist and a wonderful man all around. He and my Lena were very close. Wow. I completely forgot about Lex. Is your Lex behind bars where you come from?”

Lena’s head dropped.

“My Lex, my brother...he’s gone.”

Kara stepped forward and took Lena’s hand.

“I am so sorry.”

***

It didn’t take long for Alex to return with confirmation that J’onn had approved Lena’s new living arrangements. He had warned Alex to make sure that she and Kara didn’t become too attached but Alex explained that she felt like it may already be too late. She told J’onn that she didn’t know if it was possible to know any version of Lena and not love her.

At the end of the day, Kara and Alex packed up their things to leave and instead of swinging by Lena’s cell to say goodnight, they picked her up and they walked out of the DEO together side by side.

As Alex drove through the familiar streets of National City, Lena found herself overwhelmed by the feeling of her newfound freedom and the compassion and love she felt from the people of this eerily similar alternate universe.

When Alex pulled into the driveway, Lena looked up at the beautiful two-story home. Even under the blanket of night, Lena could see how gorgeous the house was with it’s blue trim and white picket fence.

They grabbed their bags and made their way inside. Kara and Alex walked around the house turning on all of the lights. Lena had noticed that Kara had been quiet during their drive home. She wondered if it was starting to overwhelm her having Lena stay.

“I’m so beat and I really need a shower. Do you mind showing Lena up to her room?”, Kara asked Alex.

“Not at all Kar. You okay?”

Kara gave them both a little smile.

“Definitely. Just exhausted. I’ll see you guys in a bit.”

Kara grabbed her bag and headed upstairs. The moment she was out of earshot, Alex stepped closer to Lena and whispered in her ear.

“Sorry. I think she’s just feeling a lot of different emotions right now.”

Lena looked over at the wall and saw a picture of Alex, Kara and their Lena. She looked exactly the same as Lena but her clothes were far more down to earth and she looked happy and relaxed.

_I don’t know if I have ever felt that happy and relaxed. Jesus, this is so weird._

“So, that’s your Lena?”

“Yep. That’s her”, Alex said getting a little teary.

Alex pointed Lena into the living room where there were more pictures.

Lena could see how happy Lena and Kara were together. There were dozens of pictures of them together, holding each other close and smiling. There were pictures of Lena, Kara and Lex, family pictures. It was almost too overwhelming.

Alex leaned in a whispered in Lena’s ear.

“Kara and Lena bought this house about a year after they started dating. They were so in love. They wanted to have a big family so they bought something with room to grow. When Leen died, I moved in here so Kara wouldn’t be so lonesome. I begged her to sell it but this house is what helps her stay connected to Lena.”

“That’s heartbreaking. It was good of you to move in with her.”

“They were so happy. We all were”, Alex said sadly.

Alex wrapped an arm around Lena’s shoulders and pulled her close.

“Listen, everything is still really fresh. If you sense a distance or sadness coming from Kara, please don’t be offended. She and I care about you very much and we want to help you find a way home. Sometimes it’s hard for us because you are so much like her. Please don’t ever take it personally if she is withdrawn.”

“Alex, if this is too hard, me being here...maybe I should go back to the DEO. I hate the idea that I could cause Kara more pain than she has already endured. I don’t want to make things worse.”

Alex wrapped both of her arms around Kara and hugged her.

“Oh sweetie, you’re not doing anything wrong and we both want you here. Kara said she couldn’t sleep thinking about you being all alone in the DEO. Trust me, this is exactly where she wants you to be.”

“Thanks Alex”, Lena said giving her a squeeze.

“Come on. I’ll give you the grand tour.”

***

The women ordered pizza and watched an old black and white movie on TV. Lena felt like Kara was keeping her distance and she did her best to respect that. After dinner, Kara said goodnight and headed to bed. Alex sent Lena up to shower and get some sleep.

After she showered and changed into her pajamas, Lena took a seat at the desk in her new bedroom and pulled out her pen and paper.

_Kara, my love,_

_As each day passes, without hearing your voice or seeing you smile, I only miss you more. The people here are so lovely and have taken very good care of me. It’s not that I can’t see myself happy here. I can. Alex, Kara, J’onn and Winn are truly wonderful and they have done their best to make me feel at home. I can be happy here but my heart is where you are._

_With each day that goes by, I feel more hopeless about finding my way home. Lex’s inventions don’t exist here so much of the advanced tech I would use to try and open a portal is just not available._

_I wish you could talk to me. I wish I knew how you were doing. That’s what I miss most. Those mundane little details about your life that filled our conversations. Are you laying on your couch watching TV? Are you flying high above National City looking for someone to save? I miss knowing when you were heading to work at CatCo or having dinner with Alex. I just miss everything about you._

_I write these letters to you and all I want is for you to write back. I wish you could write to me and tell me your safe and happy. I wish you could confirm that you guys are looking for a way to bring me home. I just feel so disconnected and I miss you and our friends so much._

_Today, I felt happy. I was able to breathe and relax and then something small reminded me of you and I burst into tears. It’s pathetic really because I’m not that person but you came in and stole my heart. I don’t think either of us really expected it but you did._

_Kara, I wish you could tell me what is happening and how you’re feeling. I miss you so much and no matter what small joys I can find here, never think for one split second that I will give up trying to find my way back home to you. I love you so much Kara. Every night I lay my head down on the pillow and try to imagine your face smiling back at me. I wish you were there with me. I wish you were there with me telling me goodnight and telling me you love me._

_This great distance between us is not enough to cool the fire I feel for you. This great expanse is not enough to make me forget how cute you are in your little button down shirts and pants. This void that separates us will never make me love you any less no matter what joys I can find here in this world._

_Write to me my love. Even if I never see it. I hope that you can get your feelings out. I miss you so much my beautiful heart. Rest easy, be safe and never forget how much I love you._

_Your Lena Always_

The moment Lena put down the pen, she heard someone knock on her door.

“Lena? Lena. You awake?”, Alex whispered.

Lena walked to the door and opened it.

“Is everything okay?”, Lena asked concerned.

“Something happened. Get dressed. We need to get down to the DEO at once.”

Kara looked down the hallway behind Alex and saw Kara emerging from her bedroom dressed as Supergirl and ready for action.

“No problem. Give me two minutes.”

***

Kara, Lena and Alex walked into the DEO and were immediately met by J’onn.

“We didn’t want to move them”, J’onn said as he led the way over to the area in front of the balcony.

Lena looked down on the ground and saw two figures. One was a woman and one was a teenaged child. Lena’s mouth dropped.

“This is exactly where we found you”, Alex said. “Do you know them?”

The woman and the child began to stir. DEO agents moved closer, weapons at the ready.

The woman looked up and made eye contact with Lena.

“Lena? Is that really you?”

“Sam? Ruby?”

Alex and Kara looked at each other completely dumbfounded as Lena moved to the latest guests of the DEO and greeted them with a warm embrace.


	4. It’s Okay

Ruby held onto Lena’s waist and shook uncontrollably. Lena wrapped an arm around her and Sam and pulled them close.

“Are you two okay?”, Lena asked concerned. “What happened?”

“It was M1dn1ght. Ruby and I went to the DEO to talk to Alex. We had no idea that you had been taken. Everyone at the DEO is working frantically trying to find a way to get you home, especially Kara. She’s a mess. Alex said she hasn’t eaten or slept since you were taken. She is working so hard to bring you home. We were talking to Alex, Kara and J’onn when M1dn1ght appeared inside the DEO. She demanded that Supergirl comply with her demands or she would kidnap everyone she loved and send them to the farthest reaches of the infinite universes. Alex tried to shield us but M1dn1ght noticed Ruby. She grabbed us and that’s the last thing I remember. Where are we exactly?”

“We are on an alternate version of Earth. There is a different version of everyone we know here but they are living in an alternate reality, not very different from our own. I wonder why she brought you here. It doesn’t make any sense. You’d think she would be concerned that we would be stronger together.”

“I think she was thrown off because Alex tried to save us and attacked her. She may have brought us here by accident.”

Kara, J’onn and Alex moved closer. Sam looked up and locked eyes with Alex.

Alex signaled to the rest of the team to back off. Sam smiled at Alex sweetly. Ruby saw Alex and ran to her before anyone could explain. She wrapped her arms around her and held her close. Alex held onto Ruby and hugged her back but she was confused.

“Hi sweetie”, Alex said to Ruby. “Are you feeling okay?” Ruby looked up and realized what was happening. She saw her long hair and the confused look on her face and pulled back.

“I’m...I’m sorry”, Ruby said as she turned around and ran back to Sam’s arms.

“I’m sorry. I don’t think she understood what was happening”, Sam said.

“Don’t be sorry”, Alex said with a disarming smile. “This is all very confusing for all of us. Why don’t we get you two checked out medically and then we can find somewhere more comfortable to talk.”

Sam gave Alex an appreciative nod and a smile. Ruby, Sam and Lena stood up and followed Alex to the infirmary.

Lena leaned in and whispered in Sam’s ear.

“Why were you going to see Alex? Were you finally going to tell her how you feel?”, Lena asked.

“We’ll talk later”, Sam said. “For now, I’d rather hear how you’re doing. Are you okay?”

“Everyone here has been so wonderful. I feel blessed to have landed in an alternate universe with such good people”, Lena said with a sad smile.

“But it’s been hard right?”, Sam asked grabbing Lena’s hand.

“I just miss Kara so much I feel like my heart was cut out”, Lena said teary eyed. Come on...Let’s get you checked out and we will talk later.”

Sam squeezed Lena’s hand and held it tight. Ruby grabbed Lena’s other hand and gave her a sad smile.

“I’m sorry M1dn1ght took you but I am so glad you’re here”, Lena said with a sad smile.

***

After Alex checked Sam and Ruby out to make sure they were unharmed, they moved to conference room. Alex brought in some food, water and blankets for Sam and Ruby. Even though Ruby knew Alex wasn’t the Alex from her reality, she seemed fascinated by her and stuck close by her. Alex had no trouble being kind to Ruby. They were immediately drawn to each other. Sam watched their instant connection build and she couldn’t help but smile.

“So, is there a version of me here?”, Sam asked.

“Not that we have encountered”, Kara said.

“Really? Maybe there isn’t a version of everyone here but it’s hard to tell”, Lena said.

“If there was, I would have remembered”, Alex said with a sweet smile and warm eyes.

Sam couldn’t help but blush.

“So, are the people from your Earth searching for Lena?”, Kara asked.

“They are. I didn’t get to talk to them much before M1dn1ght took us but they have been working on the portal issue. Even Lillian is helping.”

“What did I tell Kara about trusting her?”, Lena said concerned.

“She’s desperate. They are turning over every rock trying to find a way. Brainy is sure he can narrow down the possibilities of where we are but there is some concern that not every version of Earth has a direct portal. M1dn1ght can move between time and space at the drop of a hat but Brainy says there are rules that indicate whether a portal can be opened. He said that the Sato Test would help determine whether a portal could be opened through artificial means.”

“That’s brilliant”, Lena said.

“What’s that?”, Winn asked.

“The Sato test is part of the quantum entanglement. We can run the test to determine if they will be able to open a portal to this version of Earth. It will also help us determine if we will be able to open a portal on this side. It’s a matter of testing for the quantum wave variance.”

“Wow, that is brilliant and it should be simple to perform the test.”

Sam yawned and rubbed her eyes. The rest of the room followed suit.

“Lena, J’onn, Kara can I speak to you out in the hall for a moment?”, Alex asked.

They all nodded in agreement.

“Please excuse us for a brief moment”, Alex said smiling at Sam.

The three of them opened the door and walked out into the hallway. Alex closed the door behind them and pulled them off to the side.

“J’onn, I know normal protocol would call for us to keep Sam and Ruby in holding but I don’t think it’s worth traumatizing them anymore. If Lena can confirm that they are her Sam and Ruby, can we have them stay with us?”

Alex made eye contact with Kara. Kara just gave her sister a nod and a smile.

J’onn thought for a long moment and then he smiled.

“I see no reason why they can’t stay with you as long as you two have the room and you are okay keeping them safe. I’m really concerned about this M1dn1ght character. We should be on high alert.”

“They can bunk with me to save room”, Lena said.

“I think we are all exhausted and I think it will be nice for them to be close to Lena. Go ahead. Go let them know and go get some sleep”, J’onn said with a smile.

“Thank you J’onn”, Lena said with an appreciative smile.

They returned to the room and found Winn and Sam talking about the Sato test. Ruby was fast asleep against Sam’s shoulder.

“Sam, Alex and Kara have agreed to have you stay with them and Lena at their place in lieu of staying here at the DEO. Go and get some sleep and we will try and tackle the alternate universe question in the morning. I’m off. All of you sleep well and I will see you in the morning.”

“Thanks J’onn”, Alex said with an upturned grin.

“Yes, thank you”, Sam said.

Alex and Sam made eye contact. Lena watched as she saw the familiar connection between Alex and Sam. She couldn’t help but smile. Even in an alternate universe, some people are just destined to find a connection.

***

Sam and Lena stood in the bathroom at Alex and Kara’s place brushing their teeth and preparing for bed. Ruby laid in bed fast asleep. The two women spoke in hushed whispers.

“So, why were you going to see Alex?”, Lena asked.

“Ever since we left National City and moved to Metropolis, I’ve been feeling an emptiness and a pain I couldn’t quite put my finger on. In typical Ruby fashion, she came to me and gave me a stern talking to. She told me I was miserable because I was in love with Alex and she said she missed her too. It was crazy but we just got in the car and drove to National City. We hadn’t spoken in a few months but I knew if I waited another second to speak to Alex, I would chicken out. We just took the plunge.”

“What happened?”

“We went straight to the DEO to find Alex. When we got there we saw Alex kissing a beautiful woman. It was horrible Lena. It killed me but seeing Ruby’s face is what really broke my heart.”

“Oh God. Kelly Olsen. I am so sorry Sam. I forgot she started seeing Kelly.”

“It’s okay. It was my fault for waiting. I knew in my heart, when I left National CIty, that I cared for Alex. I guess I just didn’t know how much. She seems happy. It was just so hard for Ruby to see. I know she was hoping we could be a family. I guess I was hoping for that too.”

Lena wrapped her arms around Sam and held her close.

“You deserve to be happy Sam.”

“What about you? How are you holding up?”

“Everyone here has been so great. They have all made it a little easier to deal with all of this.”

Sam pulled back and looked at Lena.

“That’s not what I mean. How about Kara?”

“I found out Kara was Supergirl from Lex before he died and I lost my mind. I was so angry and hurt that I lashed out and refused to talk to her. I started feeling darker and darker every day and then M1dn1ght grabbed me. When I saw Kara’s face, I forgave her instantly. I didn’t even know M1dn1ght was going to whisk me away from her. I just saw the tears in her eyes and the anger floated away. All I felt was love and longing and then...she was gone.”

“I’m so sorry babe”, Sam grabbing Lena tight.

“I am so in love with her. I feel like we were together for such a short time. I feel like I don’t really know her but I want to know her. I want to know about her struggles being Supergirl and Kara Danvers. I want to know what is really in her heart. It hurts so bad being away from her. I feel like a piece of my heart was cut out. I feel like one of my lungs was stolen and I can barely breathe. I’m so in love with her and she doesn’t even know.”

“Babe, she knows it in her heart and she is head over heels in love with you. You have no idea. I have never seen anyone love the way she does. You’re going to find your way home to her and once you have her, you never have to let her go.”

Suddenly, they heard a soft knock on the bedroom door.

They returned to the bedroom and opened the door. Alex and Kara stood in the doorway wearing their pajamas. They saw Ruby asleep in bed and whispered.

“We just wanted to check and make sure you three have everything you need”, Alex said smiling sweetly at Sam.

A blush danced across Sam’s cheeks.

“We do. Thank you both so much. We really appreciate everything”, Lena said to Kara.

“Yes. Thank you both. Your kindness has made all of this far less traumatic.”

“Sleep well”, Kara said warmly.

“Sleep well Sam”, Alex said with an upturned grin.

“You too Alex.”

***

Lena and Sam laid on either side of Ruby. Sam was fast asleep but Lena couldn’t seem to shut off her brain.

**https://open.spotify.com/track/2Iyfw8YfKruAagJwGc4G07?si=hK2pPRjBQoWBloed4pK_eg**

_I’m glad Sam and Ruby are here. It doesn’t feel so lonely. I’m also glad to know that Kara is trying to find a way to bring me home but I’m terrified that I will never see her again. I can’t say it out loud but what if we can’t open a portal on either side? Kara is my world and I need her. I miss her so much and I just feel so lost without her. Will I ever stop feeling this ache in my heart? Will I stop wanting to cry when I think about never hearing her voice again? Why does my heart hurt so bad? Why do I feel so intensely when it comes to her? I guess our relationship has always been unusual. A Super and a Luthor being best friends was already weird but I feel more for her than I have ever felt for anyone. What am I going to do without her if I can’t find my way back to her? I keep telling myself that I need to just stop thinking about her let go a little. I need to focus on the here and now but I miss her so much._

_It’s okay. Everything will be okay. I’m going to find my way home to you Kara. Someday I’m going to be with you again and I promise I will never let you go. I love you so much and this pain in my heart is agony but it’s okay. I won’t give up. I’m going to be with you again. I swear it._

***

Winn looked at the screen and shook his head. He buried his face in his hands and let out a sharp sigh. He pushed his chair away from his desk and turned around to face the giant windows of the DEO building. He looked up at the moon and felt a profound sadness wash over him.

“I’m sorry Lena. I’m so so sorry. There’s no way we can send you home.”

***

Lena turned over and pulled Ruby close. She closed her eyes and tried to picture her Kara’s face. She drew the lines of her face with her mind, trying to remember every feature. It only took a few moments and then she was fast asleep, totally unaware of Winn’s startling discovery. 


	5. Without You

“What is it Winn?”, Alex demanded irritably. “It’s late or is it early.?”

“I need to talk to you and Kara. I’m sorry I’m calling so late but this is really important”, Winn said frantically.

“Can’t this wait until tomorrow?”

“No. I wouldn’t have called if it could.”

“Fine”, Alex said pulling back the covers.

Her tank top and boxers were askew and her hair was all over the place. She walked into Kara’s room without knocking and closed the door behind her.

Alex leaned down and gave Kara a poke until she stirred.

“Kar...Kara!”

“Alex? What’s wrong?”, Kara asked still half asleep.

“It’s Winn.”

Alex pressed the speakerphone button.

“Okay Winn. You have us both. What’s so urgent?”

“You know that test that Sam mentioned? The variance test to determine whether a portal could be opened in our reality or to our reality?”

“Yeah.”

“I ran it.”

“Okay. Why didn’t you wait for Lena?”

“The truth is, I was hoping to impress her. She is so smart and I just wanted to show her I could be helpful.”

“Okay. So what’s wrong?”

“The Sato test failed.”

“What does that mean?”, Kara asked.

“Well, the test is pretty straight forward. It is a phase variance test that is used to determine the”, Winn said before Alex interrupted him angrily.

“Winn. What does it mean?”, Alex demanded.

“It means that there is no way we can open a portal here. In laymen’s terms...our reality won’t support it. Every scenario creates a vacuum and the portal folds in on itself.”

“What about opening a portal on the other side. Isn’t that how they were sent here to begin with?, Kara asked.

“They would have the same results. Even if they pinpointed this reality, and that’s a big if, there is no way a portal can be opened here.”

“How did M1dn1ght bring Lena, Sam and Ruby here?”, Alex asked.

“No clue. Lena mentioned that M1dn1ght was extremely powerful. She talked about her having a unique skill to move from one universe to another and one place to another. If she can teleport, then technically she wouldn’t need a portal to move between time and space. She could just drag people along with her. I think unless they convince M1dn1ght to help them, there is no way to get Lena home.”

Alex and Kara looked at each other with deep concern.

“Test it again”, Alex said.

“I’ve tested it 10 times in every way possible since you guys left and the results are always the same. Unless Lena knows something I don’t know, there is no way to get Lena home.”

“What are we going to do Alex?”, Kara asked. “She’s going to be devastated. They will all be devastated. Ruby is so young.”

“She will probably want to test it herself but I know I performed the test correctly. I can’t tell her. I just can’t. Alex, will you tell her?”

“Jesus. This is going to be awful”, Alex said.

“I’ll tell her. She loves her Kara. Maybe hearing it from me will soften the blow. We have to figure out how to help them build a life here if they are trapped.”

Alex thought for a moment.

“Here’s what we’re going to do. We are going to take them on a trip. Maybe we can show them some of the beautiful things here. Thanksgiving is next week. Let’s go see mom and dad and take them with us. We have to show them that this isn’t a bad place. We need to show Lena that even if she can’t get home to her Kara, she has us and people who will love and support her.”

“So, you’re going to avoid the situation?”, Winn asked without a hint of sass.

“I’m concerned that she hasn’t even had the chance to enjoy our reality outside of the DEO for a day. We need to soften the blow anyway we can”, Alex said. “What do you think Kar?”

“I guess you’re right but it feels weird not to tell her right away. How do we handle this?”

“Winn, leave.”

“Huh?”, Winn asked perplexed.

“You’re officially on vacation starting today.”

“J’onn gave me two big projects that need to get done.”

“I am just trying to make sure Lena doesn’t try and get you to run the test while she is gone.”

“Gotcha. I’m ‘gone’.”

“Exactly. Take some time for Thanksgiving next week though. Projects or not, you need to get some rest. Thank you for all your help with Lena. Take your man on a trip or something.”

“Okay. So from this point forward it is radio silence if Lena reaches out?.”

“I don’t like lying to her Alex. Not one bit. She doesn’t like lying at all.”

“We are doing this to soften the blow and spare her feelings.”

“I get that but...okay”, Kara said looking defeated.

“So it’s settled. When they wake up we will surprise them with a trip and Winn, you will be unavailable. I’ll call J’onn right now and explain.”

“Okay Alex. Thanks. When I saw the test results I knew I couldn’t tell her.”

“It’s okay Winn. We will handle this. Go and get some sleep.”

“Good night you two”, Winn said.

“Good night Winn”, Kara said sounding uneasy.

Alex ended the call and looked over at Kara. Kara’s face said it all

“I know what you’re going to say Kara.”

“I don’t think you do”, Kara said.

“This is going to be hard for her. We need to do what we can to help.”

“That’s not what I was thinking.”

“What were you thinking?”, Alex asked.

“That I hate myself for being a little happy about this. It’s disgusting. I am so selfish but having her here...I didn’t know if I could lose Lena twice. I don’t hate the idea of her staying.”

“Neither do I...if I’m being honest. She’ll never be our Lena but what I’ve come to realize is that it is unfair to constantly compare them. She is just a person who has her face. She is just a person who needs our help and our love.”

“I don’t want to lie to her.”

“Then don’t. If she asks you or mentions the test to you directly, be honest. I will lie for the both of us. I need to protect her heart.”

“What about Sam and Ruby?”

“I need to protect them too.”

“No, I mean that look.”

“What look?”

“The look you gave Sam. I haven’t seen you look at someone like that since Maggie”, Kara said with a little smile.

“She’s gorgeous and Ruby is very sweet.”

“You’re right. We need to show them that they can be happy here. You call J’onn and I’ll call mom and dad at a more reasonable hour and tell them we’re coming.”

“Mom is going to freak when she sees Lena”, Alex said.

“I know. This is going to be really hard. I think even Dad might have a hard time.”

“They will be okay. Let’s just show Lena, Sam and Ruby that there is love here too.”

***

Meanwhile on Lena’s Earth...

“Every day that passes, takes another piece of me. Every day that passes without Lena takes another piece of my soul”, Kara said to Cat.

Cat placed a supportive arm around Kara’s shoulders.

“Kara, you know what annoyed me most about you when we met?”

Kara smiled a sad smile and shook her head.

“Everything?”

“No. It was your unfettered optimism. You had this hopefulness that was so damn annoying but it was also infectious.”

“My hope is where my heart is and my heart is trapped in some alternate reality. We haven’t seen or heard a word from M1dn1ght since Sam and Ruby were taken and Lena never gave me the chance to apologize properly. I know when she was taken she looked like she didn’t hate me but I feel like she is off somewhere, far away forgetting me.”

“Kara, she is never going to forget you. Do you know why I dropped everything and came here when Alex called?”

“No. To be honest, I was shocked. With your new job, I never would have expected you to come but I really appreciate it.”

“I came because you were finally honest with yourself. You have loved Lena Luthor since the day you met her and you were finally brave enough to admit it. These dalliances with James Olsen and that boy from that awful planet that attacked us were distractions away from your feelings.”

“What good are these feelings if I will never see her again Cat?”

Kara broke down. Cat pulled Kara close and held onto her.

“You listen to me Kara Danvers. You are not going to give up hope. You and all of your friends are trying everything in your power to bring her home safely. You know she is trying to find her way back to you as well. You know she loves you.”

“Do I? I lied to her for so long and the looks she gave me. She was so angry.”

“I’m pretty sure getting whisked away to a different planet made all of that seem pretty petty.”

“What can I do to make this better?”, Kara asked Cat.

“If you tell anyone this...I’ll rip you’re tongue out”, Cat started.

“I really missed your not-so-thinly-veiled threats Cat.”

“Shh and listen. When I miss someone I talk to them.”

“I can’t exactly call her on the telephone or send her a fax Cat.”

“I know. What I mean is that you need to go home, find a quiet space and talk to her. Speak to her. Tell her how you’re feeling. Tell her how much you love her and how much you miss her.”

“I would feel silly”, Kara said sadly.

“You asked my advice and the President pays me a pretty penny for that. No one gets advice for free these days so take it. Go home, shower, grab a glass of wine and talk to her Kara. I know you miss her. She knows you miss her.”

“I just feel like she’s dead. Being cut off like this feels so hopeless.”

“There you go again. What did I say? Be the Kara Danvers that annoyed me on day one. I need you to have hope. You’re the shinning beacon in a dark world. This world is oppressively dark but you’re the light and the hope.”

Cat wrapped both of her arms around Kara and pulled her close. She hugged her and kissed her head.

“If you tell anyone I kissed your head...”, Cat started.

“I know...you’ll cut it off”, Kara said with a little smile.

“Thank you for coming Cat.”

“Alex said you haven’t eaten or slept without her badgering you for weeks.”

“I eat to survive so I can find Lena. I sleep to be able to stand up and think so I can find Lena. I feel no joy. I don’t laugh or watch TV. I can’t breathe Cat. I haven’t taken a breathe for myself since she was taken. I’m Supergirl and I couldn’t help her or Sam. I feel so hopeless.”

“Well, we all have these fancy bracelets Mr. Schott made us to prevent that dreadful M1dn1ght from taking us so we can all concentrate on bringing Lena, Sam and Ruby home. I will stick around for a bit to make sure you’re taking care of yourself. I know it is hard to find any joy or happiness in the world but you have to Kara. You’re going to bring her home. Please just have faith.”

“I’ll try Cat. I promise.”

“Go home. Go home and talk to her.”

“Okay. Thanks Cat.”

Kara wrapped her arms around Cat’s waist and hugged her. It never failed to amaze Kara how cruel and kind Cat could be. It also never failed to amaze Kara how much better she felt when Cat was there. Alex really did know her too well.

***

When Kara and Alex walked into the guest bedroom, they found Lena and Ruby laying on the bed. Ruby cozied up to Lena reading a book and Lena was writing a letter to her Kara.

Music played softly in the background.

“Dedicated To The One I love”, by the Shirelles played.

**https://open.spotify.com/track/36f5xtZ2CXIc1WOirnnD3j?si=qu-5NMRPTSmk9SOaAvarLQ**

Alex and Kara took a step forward into the bedroom.

Lena looked up and smiled sweetly.

Kara and Alex did their best to be cheerful but Kara wanted to cry when she saw Lena’s sweet smile.

“Good morning Lena. Good morning Ruby. Where’s Sam?”, Alex asked.

Sam walked out the bathroom towel drying her hair. She was wearing a pair of shorts and a tank top Alex donated to Sam’s temporary clothing stash.

Alex had a hard time not looking at Sam like a pork chop as she approached.

“Good Morning Alex. Morning Kara”, Sam said. “God this is so weird. It’s like we’re home but we’re not home.”

“Hey, Kara and I had an idea. Thanksgiving is next week. Do you guys celebrate Thanksgiving?”

Ruby lit up. She hopped off the bed and ran to Alex. She wrapped her arms around her and gave her a hug. She looked up into her eyes and grinned.

“We do. You celebrate it too?”

“We sure do”, Alex said with a big grin. “Kara and I usually go home too see our mom and dad for the holiday. We were thinking we could all take a trip to Midvale and see some of the beauty here on the way. I’m sure it is very similar to your Earth but after Lena was cooped up for so long we figured a little fresh air and a drive might be nice. Mom is such an amazing cook. It should be fun. What do you think?”

“Can we mom? It would be really nice to celebrate Thanksgiving. We might actually feel a little more normal.”

“Of course”, Sam said smiling at Alex. “You two are so kind. Thank you for trying to make this easier.”

“That sounds lovely but don’t you have to work? Don’t you have to protect National City?”, Lena asked.

“Everybody needs a break. We usually take time off this time of year. Mom and dad rarely make it to National City so we have to go to Midvale to see them. J’onn has everything under control.”

“I think it sounds like a wonderful plan. Maybe I can get Winn started on running the Sato test”, Lena said.

Kara and Alex looked at each other.

“Oh, um...Winn starts his vacation today as well. We really are a lazy bunch in this universe.”

“I think my Kara and Alex could learn a few things from you two”, Lena said with a grin. “Okay then, we all get a vacation.”

“We’re going to need to grab some snacks and maybe get you guys some better fitting clothes. Who wants to go shopping?”, Alex asked with as much excitement as she could muster.

“Me! Me!”, Ruby said holding onto Alex.

Sam walked over to Alex and grinned. She put a hand on Alex’s shoulder and their eyes met. They both smiled sweetly.

Lena watched them and smiled. It was amazing how Sam and Alex just seemed meant to be in all universes.

“That sounds wonderful”, Sam said. “I’m not complaining about your clothes. They are very comfortable”, Sam said with a cheeky grin.

Alex blushed.

“Well, you’re welcome to keep anything you like. Come on Ruby, let’s make some breakfast for everyone and then we can get our day started.”

“I’ll go finish getting dressed”, Sam said.

“I just need to finish my letter and I’ll be right down”, Lena said.

“Who are you writing a letter to?”, Kara asked.

Lena looked up and smiled.

“My Kara. I write to her every day. When I get home I figure these letters will show her how much I love her. I didn’t get the chance to tell her before I was taken.”

Alex and Kara smiled but they both felt a sharp shooting pain of guilt and empathy for Lena. They knew she had no hope of going home, but for now, they would do everything in their power to make her, Sam and Ruby smile.

Alex looked over at Kara and noticed her eyes were welling up with tears.

“You finish your letter and we’ll all meet downstairs in a bit”, Alex said grabbing Kara’s arm and whisking her away before anyone could see.

***

_I’ve told you many times in my letters but I have to say, the Kara and Alex here are truly wonderful. They are taking us home to celebrate Thanksgiving with your mom and your dad. It’s so strange how similar and how different things are here. Lex is alive and evidentially, a really nice guy._

_Kara, my love, I hope wherever you are right at this moment, you’re thinking of me fondly. I hope you aren’t sad. I hope you are thinking about our happy times together. I’m thinking about your beautiful soul. I’m thinking about how bad I need you close. I miss you so much. There are no words. I keep writing these letters but no words could describe how much I love you. You’re my heart and you always will be._

_If I could reach across these universes and tell you one thing...I would tell you that I carry you with me wherever I go. No matter what I do, who I’m with or where I will be, just know that you are always there in my thoughts, my hopes and my prayers. I love you Kara. I’m safe. Sam and Ruby are safe but I will never give up trying to get home to you my love. For now, hopefully there will be turkey._

***

Kara followed Cat’s instructions when she got home. She took a long hot shower, changed into pajamas and poured herself a tall glass of wine. She turned on the stereo.

“Paint”, by the Paper Kites played softly in the background.

**https://open.spotify.com/track/2BOof6lYrGfz6BojJ0aeJd?si=nTLwjUz1SF6h3ki3ajhoDA**

She looked out the window at the lights of National City and her heart hurt.

“Lena, I don’t know where you are or if you’re safe and that terrifies me. Being cut off from you like this is the worst pain I have ever felt. It’s like there’s this string between us and it’s been broken. I’m just trying to hold on the best I can but I don’t know how to”, Kara said breaking down.

She began to sob. She did that a lot lately.

“I just miss you so much. I already missed you when you were angry with me and now you’re gone. I didn’t have the chance to fix things and I don’t know what to do. I don’t know how to not feel sick and hopeless. Winn and Brainy said that we have to wait. We have to wait for some kind of temporal anomaly. I don’t want to wait. I want to find you and tell you I love you. I want to find you and kiss you until I pass out. I want to marry you and spend the rest of my life with you”, Kara said through her tears.

“Just that brief moment we had. That brief moment before you were taken away, I believed you didn’t hate me. That’s what I hold onto. You have every right to hate me for what I did to you but I didn’t mean to hurt you. I didn’t mean to turn your life upside down. I just wanted to protect you. Please don’t hate me. I am trying to be good. I am trying to do my job, help National City and keep it together but all I want to do is find my way back to you. I know it’s wrong to shirk the responsibility I have but I just miss you with every fiber of my being.”

Kara drained the glass of wine in one shot.

“Wherever you are Lena, I love you with all my heart. I love you so much. I just can’t be Super without you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🦁❤️


	6. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Kara pack Lena, Sam and Ruby into the car and take a road trip to their family home in Midvale.

With J’onn’s approval, Alex borrowed one of the large black SUVs from the DEO and loaded everyone into the car for the drive to Midvale. Alex’s heart was heavy with the knowledge that Lena, Sam and Ruby wouldn’t be able to return to their reality but, like Kara, she was also a bit relieved. She had yet to meet Sam or Ruby’s doppelgängers from her world and she knew the moment she laid eyes on Sam that her heart would never be the same again.

Sam sat in the front seat with Alex, acting mostly as navigator and DJ. Kara and Lena sat in the back with Ruby in between them. Ruby continued to read her books. Ruby was an avid reader and to her relief, found that Alex too, loved books as much as she did. When Ruby marveled at Alex’s collection, Alex generously offered up her whole library and even made suggestions for the precocious young girl. Alex felt an instant connection to Ruby that both surprised her and warmed her heart.

Sam looked over at Alex with the warmest smile she had ever seen. Her smile was so disarming that Alex felt like she could never be unhappy as long as Sam was by her side.

“Thank you so much for doing this”, Sam said to Alex. “This is all so strange but you have been exceptionally kind. You and Kara. It will be nice to celebrate Thanksgiving like we do at home and it’s nice to get out and get some fresh air. A long road trip is exactly what we needed.”

“There’s no need for thanks. We know how hard this must be for all of you to be uprooted from your home and whisked away to an alternate reality. Those words sound so weird coming out of my mouth”, Alex said with a little chuckle. “All joking aside, we know the change must be very unsettling. We just want to help where we can.”

“Can I be honest?”, Sam asked.

“Of course.”

Sam leaned in and placed a bracing hand on Alex’s arm. It took everything in Alex to watch the road and not stare deep into Sam’s eyes.

“You are so much like my Alex. The only differences I’ve seen so far are you having that long hair and J’onn with his blonde streak. Otherwise, you all remind me so much of our friends back home. Winn and James being together was a surprise for sure but I feel very blessed that we ended up in such a warm and loving environment. Yeah...Winn and James. That’s really weird.”

They looked at each other and exploded into laughter. Alex looked over at Sam and she burned to ask the question that had been plaguing her since laid eyes on the beautiful brunette.

“So, um...are you...I mean...who did you leave behind on your version of Earth? Is there anyone pining for you?”, Alex asked lacking all finesse.

“Do you mean am I dating anyone?”, Sam asked with a sparkle in her eyes.

“Um...yeah”, Alex said trying to remember how to breathe.

“No. I had feelings for someone but that didn’t work out so well.”

“What happened? If you don’t mind me asking. You’re pretty spectacular”, Alex said with a flirty grin.

“I waited too long and she found someone else. The worst part is Ruby loved her too. So much. I suppose everything happens for a reason”, Sam said with a sad smile.

Alex moved her arm and took Sam’s hand. She looked over for a brief second and smiled.

“I agree”, I think everything happens for a reason. I’m so sorry you’ve had to go through all of this but we’re here.”

Sam squeezed Alex’s hand and continued to hold on. She smiled sweetly and averted her eyes.

“You’re so much like her and yet...so much more emotionally accessible...so much warmer. I can’t quite put my finger on it.”

“Like who?”

“Our Alex. She’s the one I waited too long to tell how I felt”, Sam said.

Alex couldn’t help but smile a little.

“It’s hard not to be warm when I’m with you”, Alex said with all of the sincerity in her heart.

Sam blushed and smiled sweetly.

***

“We have to rethink what we’re doing here, Winn said shaking his head.”

“I agree. This waiting game isn’t working. What else can we do Brainy?” , Alex asked rubbing her temples.

“It all depends on where Sam and Ruby landed. Hopefully Sam remembers what we discussed about the Sato test.”

“What if the test fails?”, J’onn asked.

“I don’t know”, Brainy said. “I know so much but this is a paradox.”

“I don’t need paradoxes Brainy. I need answers. Kara will be back tomorrow and we need to have something concrete. She is starting to fall apart. It sounds like Cat talked some sense into her but I don’t know for how long.”

“What we need is a trap”, Winn said.

“A trap? What do you mean?”, Alex asked Winn.

“Yes. I see where you’re going”, Brainy said with a devilish grin.

“Would one of you nerds tell me what the hell you’re talking about?”, Alex demanded.

“We can’t begin to understand all of the alternate universes. What we can do is try and trap M1dn1ght next time she makes an appearance. We can make a trap similar to our bracelets but it would prevent her form moving between time and space.”

“Work on it”, Alex said. “We need something, anything to give us all hope. They are all alone out there and who knows if they are safe?”

***

”Wild Horses”, By Alicia Keyes (featuring Adam Levine) played softly in the background. 

**https://open.spotify.com/track/6zo52JP3T62BJWN1Fd802D?si=u9bi9BInSQmR7kXsTGI7GA  
**

Ruby rested her head against Lena’s chest and closed her eyes. Lena wrapped one arm around Ruby and with the other hand, Lena continued to write her letter to her Kara. Meanwhile, her alternate universe Kara stared out the window and looked at the scenery. She seemed far away.

_I miss you more with every day that passes, my Kara. I paint your face in my dreams. I whisper your name in my prayers. When everything is quiet and I am alone with my thoughts, I ache so bad to be near you. I ache to hear your voice. Sometimes I just want to give up. I want to give up hurting. I want to give up missing you but my heart won’t let that happen._

_Another day without hearing your voice. Another day without knowing how your day was or if you were happy. I imagine by now you are starting to lose hope. I wonder now, if you have decided it would hurt less to forget me and walk away. Who could blame you? You have your world. You have your friends and your life. I was just a momentary visitor to your world._

_Funny, I guess I’m a momentary visitor here too. Kara, I want to let go. I want to not hurt or feel this pain in my heart but it is impossible. I close my eyes and your all I can see. I see those glasses. I see your little dress shirt tucked into your pants. I see your smile and I want to weep from the longing in my heart._

_I wish you could call me. I feel cut off from you in the most permanent way. The feeling of permanence doesn’t come from the fact that I don’t have your email address or phone number anymore. I didn’t just delete everything and decide to be strong. The feeling comes from this impossible separation between us. The infinite hole inside my heart. I look over at this alternate version of you and she has your smile and your eyes. She even has your kindness but she isn’t you. You are my heart. You, who I know so little, stole my heart and now I paint your face in my dreams. I close my eyes while I’m awake and try to remember what it sounded like when you said good night. Your voice low and deep._

_We are on our way to Kara and Alex’s childhood home to spend some time with their parents. I hope I can find some peace. I hope that I can stop hurting for a brief moment but if I can’t, know that I ache only for you. Know that I pine only for you my beautiful brave hero. Please know that if you decide to walk away and let your feelings, whatever they may be for me, cool, I will always love you. Whether it is right or wrong. I will always love you with all my heart. You may never see this letter. You may never know how I feel but if you read these words, please know that every breath I take in the day is to live and get back to you. Every step I take is find a way to hold you in my arms. Every tear I shed belongs to you because I miss you so much. I wish I had never fallen for you and yet falling for you, letting you touch my heart the way you did was one of the most romanic things that ever happened to me. I will miss you until my very last breathe._

Lena put her pen down and looked up. Kara seemed even more far off than she had been at the beginning of the drive.

Lena leaned over and placed a hand on Kara’s shoulder. They spoke in hushed whispers to allow Ruby to sleep.

“Are you okay Kara?”, Lena asked.

“Yeah. Definitely. Just excited about going home”, Kara said lying through her teeth.

Kara seemed far away because she was completely consumed by the secret they were keeping from Lena. Her heart hurt lying to Lena. She wanted to tell her everything. She knew Alex was right and they needed to show the visitors that life in their world could be beautiful but it was still hard lying to Lena.

“It’s nice that you have your father. My Kara lost her father and it was really hard for her. It was something that bonded us in a way.”

“So, you lost your father too?”

“I did.”

“I’m so sorry Lena”, Kara said genuinely saddened. She reached up and caressed Lena’s hand that still rested on her shoulder.

“Our Lena lost her father too. Her step mother was cold and cruel but that really helped her bond with our mom and dad. That reminds me...I should probably warn you about something.”

“What’s that?”

“Well, I called my mom and dad to let them know we were bringing you for Thanksgiving. I explained everything that happened so they will be prepared.”

“Okay”, Lena said waiting for the other shoe to drop.

“You see...our Lena and my parents were very close. Her relationship with my mother especially was very familial. They were closer than I was to my mom and I was totally okay with it. Lena needed maternal love so bad because she never really had it and my mom loved everything about Lena. They would have lunch a couple times a week, mom would come over and watch movies with Lena. They talked science and clothes and they just loved each other so much.”

Lena eyes started to well up with tears.

Kara grabbed Lena’s hand.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah”, Lena said smiling through her tears. “I’m sorry. I don’t know what’s wrong with me. It’s just funny how much we have in common...me and your Lena I mean. Their relationship...it’s just very beautiful.”

“It was. Alex was Lena’s best friend but mom was so much more than that. I just wanted to let you know because I think it might come as a bit of a shock to her seeing you. She knows you exist. She knows the story but don’t be surprised if she freaks out a little.”

“I guess I couldn’t blame her. This is all too weird to fathom.”

“Dad will probably handle it better but he was really close to Lena too. Their connection was more scotch and cigars. She was also a master marksman so they would go shooting together. I hated the smell of cigar smoke on her when she used to spend time with my dad. I used to make her shower and brush her teeth before she kissed me. Now...now I miss it.”

“I will do my best not to freak them out”, Lena said with a little smile.

There was a part of her that was a little jealous of the Lena they lost. She had a rich, full life. Lena wondered how she had managed to wall herself off so much and run away from love.

“Nothing you do will freak them out Lena. If they are anything like me, they will be shocked at first and then when they get to know you...you’ll warm their hearts.”

Lena looked over at Kara and smiled.

“Lake Shore Drive”, by Aliotta Haynes Jeremiah played softly in the background.

**https://open.spotify.com/track/46MX86XQqYCZRvwPpeq4Gi?si=d87yDJ2uTBCNXjnhMXK1dQ**

Lena stared out the window at the beautiful scenery and smiled. Alex drove up a gorgeous street lined with dozens of trees. The leaves, all golds and reds, were falling all around them. It was the most beautiful street Lena ever laid eyes on. The colors of fall were all around them.

***

Alex pulled up in front of the house around dusk. As far as road trips go, it was seamless. They stopped periodically along the way so the visitors could see all of the beautiful sights of Alex and Kara’s version of earth.

Lena couldn’t explain it but the moment Alex pulled into the Midvale city limits, she felt more at home and more at peace than had since she had arrived. It felt peaceful. She had never been to the Midvale on her Earth but this sleepy little town was warm and comforting in a way Lena never would have imagined being so far from home.

The women and Ruby all piled out of the car and stretched their legs. They were all exhausted from the drive but very happy to finally to have reached their destination.

The front door to the house opened and Eliza and Jeremiah emerged to greet their daughters and their new guests. Alex and Kara ran to their parents and gave them hugs. Lena was touched to see how close they were. It was obvious how much love the family shared for each other. The concept was foreign to Lena. She had only ever truly loved a few people. Lena grabbed onto Sam’s arm and held on tight. Lena didn’t have her Kara but she had Sam and Ruby and that made things a little easier.

Eliza looked over and saw Lena. She let go of Kara and started walking towards Lena. Her eyes filled with tears and she began to sob and smile at the same time. She stopped a couple feet away and stared at Lena in shock.

Ruby walked over and held onto Lena’s other arm. The three visitors to this world all stood waiting for Eliza to speak.

“I...I can’t believe it. I...you’re...I am so sorry. Can I hug you?”, Eliza asked Lena.

Lena nodded her head and Eliza leapt forward and wrapped her arms around Lena’s neck tight. Lena did’t know what to do. Sam and Ruby let go of Lena’s arms and took a step back. Lena wrapped her arms around Eliza tight and held on. Jeremiah walked up behind her and tapped Eliza on the shoulder.

“Eliza...give the poor girl some air”, Jeremiah said with a mind smile.

Eliza let go of Lena and stepped back

“I am so sorry”, Eliza said with a sad smile. “You just look so much like her.”

Out of nowhere, Jeremiah stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Lena even tighter than Eliza had.

“I am so sorry”, Jeremiah whispered. “I don’t know what came over me.”

Lena smiled and hugged him back. He let go and stepped back next to Eliza.

“This is so strange”, Jeremiah said staring at Lena.

“You’re telling me”, Lena said with a disarming smile.

Alex and Kara moved to either side of Lena and held onto her.

“Mom, Dad, this is Lena, Lena, these overly affectionate people without boundaries are Eliza and Jeremiah Danvers”, Alex said warmly.

Eliza looked at Lena, Alex and Kara and she began to cry again.

“Look at the three of you there. I have that image burned into my mind. Lena, it’s a pleasure to meet you. I am so sorry. We are normally very well behaved people. This is all just a shock.”

Kara looked at Lena and smiled sadly.

“I know. I didn’t exactly handle myself with grace the first time I saw Lena.”

Lena looked over at Kara and her heart broke. She saw everything in this Kara that she saw in her own beautiful hero. Lena wrapped an arm around her and smiled.

“You did just fine under the circumstances. I’m just glad Alex didn’t shoot me”, Lena said with a chuckle. Alex let out a big belly laugh and grabbed Lena’s arm. Everyone else seemed confused but Alex and Lena just got each other.

Eliza looked behind the three women and saw Sam and Ruby standing by.

“And who’s this?”, Eliza asked approaching Ruby and Sam.

Alex ran over and stood by Sam’s side.

“Mom, Dad, this is Sam Arias and her daughter Ruby. Sam and Ruby are from the same reality as Lena.”

Eliza and Jeremiah greeted them both with warm smiles.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you both”, Eliza said giving each of them a hug.

“I agree. Welcome to you all. Why don’t we all go inside. Dinner is warming and I built a nice fire in the fireplace”, Jeremiah said proudly.

“Kar and I will grab the bags. We’ll meet you inside”, Alex called out as they started to make their way inside the house.

Alex opened the trunk and they spoke in hushed whispers.

“Alex, I don’t like this”, Kara said looking tense. “I couldn’t lie to my Lena and I can’t lie to this one.”

“You’re not lying. You’re delaying the truth. You know as well as I do that she is going to be heartbroken. We need to show her that life here will be okay. We need to show her as much love as we can and hopefully soften the blow. You agreed to this plan.”

“I did. I know. I’m sorry. I just look into her eyes and I see my love. I see my world but she isn’t mine”, Kara said.

“You can tell her now but it will be so much harder. Show her that our whole family will love and care for her.”

“What about Lex? He comes to Thanksgiving every year. Are we going to tell her?”

“Yeah. We will let her know. Listen, I’m not saying we hide everything from her. I’m just saying that you have an opportunity here Kar.”

“An opportunity for what?”

“Do I really have to say it out loud?”

“Yes.”

“She may not be our Lena but she is trapped here and it is clear you already care about her. I adore Sam and Ruby. Maybe somehow all of this was meant to be. I don’t know. I’m just saying, show her that she can find love again when she’s ready.”

***

Kara and Alex grabbed the bags and brought them inside. Jeremiah met them at the door and and helped. They walked inside and Eliza was showing Lena, Sam and Ruby around. Lena looked up at all of the pictures on the wall.

There were pictures of the family. The biggest family portrait in the middle included their Lena. It surprised Lena to see that almost all of the pictures on the wall included their Lena. It was clear that she was at the center of their world. Lena didn’t know how to feel. All she knew was the Danvers home was full of love and only an exceptionally kind family would welcome her, Sam and Ruby into their home the way they had.

“Come on. Everyone go get washed up and we can eat your mother’s glorious meal”, Jeremiah said with a big smile.

“Come on”, Kar and I will show you the way”, Alex said waving them upstairs. They all grabbed their bags and followed Kara and Alex.

***

“Home”, by Phillip Phillips played throughout the home.

**https://open.spotify.com/track/2ZQyksYO4zzhyHNcueL0CP?si=V0p7eYk5ROWzSRrpeAtDRg**

The family milled around the kitchen and dinning room preparing for dinner.

Sam and Ruby helped Alex get drinks and Lena helped Eliza bring the plates of food out to the table. Jeremiah helped Lena with the big platter of meat. Kara set the table and watched her family embrace Lena. She felt an ache when she thought about lying to her even if she had the best of intentions.

She felt an immense amount of pain when she thought about the eventual heartbreak Lena would feel knowing she couldn’t go home but Kara could rest a little easier knowing that her family would be there to show Lena as much love as they could.

Eliza smiled at Lena and caressed her cheek. Kara could see Lena’s face light up and she realized she was so much like her Lena. Kara knew in her heart that her growing feelings for Lena didn’t diminish the love she felt for her Lena. It was just nice to see her smile again. It was comforting to hear her laugh and see her embrace her family instantly. For the first time since she lost her Lena, Kara felt like she could smile. She felt like she could smile for real. 

She wondered if Alex was right. Maybe what Lena needed the most was to know that if she couldn’t go back to her version of Earth, maybe she could build a home in this alternate world and maybe she could build that home with Kara by her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading. I appreciate all of you so much and I hope you know that I will always write for you. I typically don’t gift mid work but I like this chapter and I miss you guys.


	7. A Prayer To Rao

Kara stood on Lena’s balcony at L-Corp and stared through the glass at her darkened office. The room was in shadow but Kara didn’t need light. She had every single detail, every square inch, commanded to memory, like a painting in her mind. That office was a comfort to Kara. It was her solace in those early days when her heart ached to be near Lena so desperately and she always knew Lena would happily welcome her with open arms. Kara pressed her hand to the glass and closed her eyes. She whispered softly.

“Lena, wherever you are, I hope that you are happy and safe. I come here to feel close to you, but I always end up feeling like the distance between us has grown so much and I long for the days I could hear your voice or make you smile. I miss making you smile. I come here because I need to be close to you but I know it’s a futile exercise. Lena, I miss you so much, I can’t breathe. The worst feeling is knowing that the distance between us grows more and more every day. It’s this cavernous space between us that neither of us can cross. I want to cross the space and be by your side but I fear you have become content with the distance. It’s safer that way. At least then our feelings won’t envelope us. I know for your own sanity, you have to make the best of whatever situation you’ve landed in but I hope you know that I begin each day saying a prayer to Rao that you feel loved where you are, that you are safe and warm, free of pain and well fed. I know how hungry you get. Not as hungry as me of course. I could eat potstickers for weeks and never be satiated”, she said with a sad chuckle. “But you know that.”

Kara pressed her other hand and her forehead to the glass.

“I pray that you are happy even though it breaks my heart to think that someone else might be bringing you the joy I can’t bring you. You deserve the happiness you can find Lena. I love you more than any words could describe. I know I should stop coming to your empty office. I know it is just a bleak reminder that you aren’t here anymore. I know it just tears me apart inside to see it dark and empty when there used to be life here but what else can I do? I fly around National City every night trying to exhaust myself enough to sleep. I stay out late and awaken early, just so I’ll be able to close my eyes and get some rest. I still have fitful dreams of you. I’m always reaching out and you’re always pulling away a little more. I hate those dreams. This great expanse between us is impossible to cross but I will never stop loving you Lena. Never. As long as Rao grants me life, I will be yours, always.”

Kara opened her eyes and pulled her hands and head back from the glass. She allowed herself one more look at the empty office, her safe haven from the distance between them. She took off into the night sky, determined to sleep, even if it meant more dreams of the woman she couldn’t be with.


	8. The War Between Heart and Mind

Kara and Alex spent the next week doing everything they possibly could to make Lena, Sam, and Ruby feel warm and safe in their new world. They showed them every beautiful sight they could. They planned picnics, hikes and barbecued on the beach. Alex and Kara confided in Eliza and Jeremiah, what Winn had discovered, so the entire Danvers family rallied around the three wayward souls and gave them as much love and support as they could. They were all determined to show them that their world would welcome them with open arms and that they were now part of the Danvers family.

It took no energy at all for Alex to show Sam and Ruby love. Sam was special. Alex could feel it in her bones from the moment they met. There was something about her smile and the sparkle in her beautiful soft brown eyes that made Alex’s heart melt.

It was clear to everyone around them that a special connection was building between the three of them. Sam wanted so desperately to build a connection with the Alex from her world but alas, it just wasn’t in the cards. Alex had found happiness in the arms of another and, while Sam and Ruby were crushed, they felt like they had a second chance with the Alex in this strangely similar world.

In just seven days, Alex and Sam had dropped many of the barriers Sam was unable to penetrate with her Alex over months. They quickly established an intimacy and a trust that shocked them both. Their connection was all the more solidified by Ruby’s love for the brave D.E.O. agent. They shared a love of reading and a thirst for knowledge that bonded them and brought them closer together in a matter of days. Alex’s maternal instinct kicked in immediately with Ruby and it was clear to everyone that their bond was real. The moment Ruby opened her eyes in the morning, she was seeking out Alex to find out what she had planned for the day. She only had eyes for the elder Danvers girl.

Kara, on the other hand, found it difficult to pull Lena away from her quest to find a way home. Alex did her best to craft excuses for why they couldn’t perform the Sato test but Kara knew in her heart, it was only a matter of time before Lena learned the truth and her heart was broken into a million pieces.

***

Lena awoke early the day before Thanksgiving. Sam and Ruby had already risen and were spending time with Alex and Jeremiah gathering wood and sweeping up the fallen leaves outside. Eliza was milling around the kitchen getting everything prepared for Thanksgiving dinner.

Lena propped up the pillows on her bed and pulled out the letter she had started to Kara the night before.

_Good morning my love. I hope you slept well. I tossed and turned all night reaching out for you. It’s odd. I don’t know what it would feel like to awaken in your arms and yet, I miss it. It’s like mourning someone you never met._

_I miss the feeling of laying on your chest and listening to your heart beat. I’m willing to bet you heart beats so quickly. Hopefully your heart would beat quicker with me by your side. I know my heart has always beat quicker when I’m with you. I miss the soft sounds of you sleeping and watching you rest peacefully. I miss the warmth and love I know you would show me every night if we ever had the chance to be together._

_Am I crazy Kara? Am I insane to miss something I’ve never had? Something I may never have the chance to feel. I love you so much. I tell myself every day that I will be with you soon but I will only admit to you that I am scared to death I may never have the chance to lay on your chest and hear your heart beat. I am terrified that I may never be able to watch you eat potstickers or burn a meal for you. Kara, I miss telling you I love you. I miss telling you how much you mean to me and knowing you hear me._

_I can write the words here or say them aloud but you don’t hear them. You don’t know that I love you with all my heart. I miss seeing that sweet face of yours. I miss seeing you press your your hand to your heart and blush when someone compliments you. There is nothing about you I don’t miss. That was a double negative but I don’t care. I miss it all. I miss the sound of your laughter and when you snort. I miss the shimmer of your blue eyes when the light hits them just right. I just miss you._

_Kara my love, I’m safe and I am so well taken care of. I hope you aren’t too worried. This version of the Danver’s family is so beautiful. I have tried so hard not to fall in love with them but I admit, your mother, or at least this version of her, is so kind. She and I have had long chats about science and discoveries but we have also shared some of our most intimate thoughts. She is so warm and loving. It’s hard for me because she has already given me more maternal love than I’ve received in a lifetime from crazy Lillian._

_Sam and Ruby are doing very well. We’ve been here for seven days and I get the feeling that they would be happy staying here forever. Sam and this version of Alex are falling for each other quickly. I imagine if Alex hadn’t suffered the blow she did with Maggie, she may have been more open to being with Sam._

_Seeing them together like this warms my heart. Sam and Alex haven’t had their first kiss yet. Sam confessed that to me last night before we fell asleep, but she said that she wants to kiss her more than anything in the world. I want to kiss you Kara. I want to kiss you so bad._

_Since I’m admitting things you may never read or see, I’m having a hard time with this version of you here. She is so much like you, but like Alex, different enough to be less guarded. She is warm and affectionate and she has doted on me to the point that I almost feel guilty. I’ve told her that I am a simple woman and I don’t need to be doted on but she just grins, that sweet grin and loves me with her whole heart any way._

_When I look at her I see you but I know she isn’t you Kara. My heart and my mind are at war with each other. They battled each other for dominance. My heart longs to be near you but my mind tells me I may never see you again. On the flip side, my heart enjoys the comfort this Kara brings me but my mind tells me she’s not real because she’s not you. I am so confused I can barely see straight. I just wish I had more concrete answers. Alex says that Winn is away and of course, since we are here we can’t run the Sato test but I can’t help but feel like she is stalling. I think she is afraid of the results too. Maybe she is worried about my broken heart or maybe she is worried that Sam and Ruby will be able to return home and they will have to make an impossible choice._

_All I know is that it would be easier if I could forget you. It would be easier if I could let go and say goodbye. It would make my world so much more peaceful if my mind wouldn’t always drift to how you’re feeling or if your safe. Life would be easier but what good is a life without you in it Kara? What good is a world where I don’t want to know how you’re feeling?_

_I love you today, tomorrow and always. You may never read these words but I hope you know that every nerve in my body, every muscle, every beat of my heart is for you. Please don’t forget me my love._

Lena laid the pen down on the paper and closed her eyes. A single tear fell down her cheek.

Lena was prepared to feel sorry for herself but a soft tapping at the door disturbed her painful reflections.

“Knock knock”, Eliza said with a big grin. “I hope I’m not disturbing you.”

Lena wiped the tear from her eye and set her sad missive aside.

“No. Not at all. Please come in.”

Eliza walked into the bedroom and sat at the edge of the bed.

“Writing to your Kara?”, Eliza asked looking at the pen and paper.

“Always. You must think I’m pathetic.”

Eliza reached over and rubbed Lena’s leg over the blanket.

“Absolutely not. I think you are madly in love and separated from your heart by an unfathomable distance. I would write letters too.”

Lena looked at Eliza’s sweet face and her loving maternal empathy and broke down in tears. Eliza got up and moved to Lena’s side. She pressed in next to her and wrapped an arm around her. Lena rested her head on Eliza’s shoulder and sobbed.

“I am so sorry Eliza. I don’t know what came over me”, Lena barely managed, gasping for breath.

“Don’t you dare apologize Lena, my heart. You’re in pain and I am here. We are all here for you.”

“I am so scared.”

“Of what? I hope we make you feel safe”, Eliza said with concern.

“Oh no! I’m not afraid of your family. Your family is singularly the most wonderful group of human beings I have ever met. You are all so kind and I care about you all so much. No, my fear is that I will never get home.”

Eliza shifted uncomfortably. She knew. She knew her fears weren’t baseless. Her fears were based in reality and she wanted desperately to tell Lena the truth.

“Lena, we never know what life will bring us. You told me that Jeremiah was taken from your Eliza. Jeremiah is my world. I hold onto him and my girls with all of my might because I don’t know what tomorrow will bring. Whatever happens, just know we love you and we are here for you.”

“You have no idea how much that means to me”, Lena burrowed down into the covers and leaned against Eliza’s chest. Eliza pulled Lena in closer with both arms and kissed her head.

“I’m sure you know how close I was to our Lena.”

“Kara told me. I am so sorry if me being here is painful.”

“Quite the contrary sweetheart. I see so much of her in you. Being here for you doesn’t feel like a burden or a pain. It feels like home. I know we just met but I know you and I know your heart. I love you and that big Luthor heart of yours.”

Lena laughed and wiped the tears from her eyes.

“Said no one ever”, Lena chuckled.

“How would you like to help me with dinner? We can prep the turkey and I can show you how to make a pie from scratch. We’ll make some mimosas and turn on some silly music. It should be fun and it will help get you out of your head. Maybe we can ask Kara to help.”

Lena’s heart melted at the thought of helping out in the kitchen like a member of the family. She had secretly fantasized about baking pies and cooking with her own mother throughout her childhood but Lillian was too busy sharpening her teeth and her claws to have a tender mother-daughter moment with Lena. Eliza’s gesture touched her beyond words.

“That sounds wonderful”, Lena said, her eyes still wet with tears. “I’m not a very good cook though.”

“You’ve just never had anyone show you how. By the end of today, you’ll be a pro”, Eliza leaned in and kissed Lena on the head.

Lena reached her hands up and hugged Eliza’s arms.

“Thank you.”

“For what sweetheart?”

“For making me smile and for making this feel like home.”

Eliza smiled but her heart was heavy. She already cared for Lena so much and it pained her to know that Lena was headed down a road of heartache. Eliza held her just a little tighter, longing to make Lena’s pain go away.

***

When the Danvers family sat down to Thanksgiving dinner, a warm glow filled the air. It wasn’t the light from the candles or the twinkling globe lights Alex and Jeremiah hung along the windows. It was the glow of love and family. Alex and Sam sat close together. Alex wrapped her arm around Sam’s shoulders and Sam rested a hand on Alex’s thigh. Alex leaned in and whispered softly in Sam’s ear. Sam giggled softly.

Kara and Lena sat next to each other and grinned. Kara leaned in and whispered in Lena’s ear.

“Look at those two. I don’t know about Sam but I have never seen Alex smile like that before. She’s such a dork.”

Ruby got up from her seat and wrapped her arms around Alex and Sam. Alex wrapped her arms around Ruby and gave her a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Leaned moved closer to Kara and whispered back.

“I think Sam and Ruby are exactly where they need to be.”

“How are you feeling? Did you have fun with mom today? I hope she didn’t make you do too much.”

“It was so wonderful. I adore your mom so much. It wasn’t too much. It was one of the happiest and most relaxing days I’ve ever had. I learned how to make a pie from scratch. Me! No one back home will believe I helped bake a pie.”

“I’ll be your witness. You did great.”

“Thank you for sharing your beautiful family with us.”

“Thank you for loving them. This is what a holiday should feel like.”

Lena looked over at Kara and grinned. There was something about the look in Kara’s eyes that stabbed at Lena’s heart. It was a look Lena had seen a thousand times. Her beautiful, disarming smile, her smooth skin, those shiny blonde locks that Lena wished she could get lost in.

Jeremiah stood up and grabbed his carving set.

“Who wants light meat and who wants dark?”, Jeremiah asked with a big grin.

***

After dinner, Eliza and Lena unveiled their beautiful pies. Eliza dished out the pie and surveyed her new, larger family happily.

“Why don’t we go around the table and say what we are thankful for”, Eliza suggested. “I’ll go first. I am very thankful to have my whole beautiful family around the table. I am especially thankful to have three new members of our family this year. I cannot tell you how happy we are that you came into our lives. I am also very thankful for my Lena who helped me make these beautiful pies. Lena, our new pie master. Why don’t you go next.”

Lena stood up and smiled.

“My whole life was turned upside down when M1dn1ght brought me to your world but you have all been so kind. I am so thankful for all of you. I’m thankful to Alex for not shooting me on sight”, Lena said with a grin and a wink to Alex.

The family let out a heart chuckle.

“I will be eternally grateful to you Eliza and Jeremiah for welcoming us into your home. I’m thankful to Sam and Ruby for being my family and sharing this adventure with me and most of all, I’m thankful to you Kara. You have been so thoughtful and warm. It has been incredibly difficult to be away from the people I love but you have been there every step of the way with rocky road ice cream and romantic comedies. I am so grateful to all of you for taking care of us and showing us love.”

Eliza stopped serving pie and moved quickly to Lena’s side. She wrapped her arms around her and held her close. Jeremiah, Alex, Sam, Ruby and Kara watched as the two women shared a warm embrace. Alex leaned over to Kara and whispered.

“See? Wasn’t I right? Now she sees she has all of us. Everything will be okay.”

Kara leaned in and whispered back.

“Or we are building her up for the biggest betrayal know to man. This feels wrong Alex. We need to tell her.”

Jeremiah looked over at his girls whispering and then to Lena and Eliza. He smiled but his eyes were sad. He mouthed the words “tell her”, and Alex knew it was time. For now she would let Lena enjoy the warmth of their family but Alex knew that she would have find the courage to tell her everything.

“What about you Alex?”, Eliza asked. What are you thankful for?”

Alex looked over at Sam and smiled. There was a sparkle in Sam’s eyes and her smile was soft and sweet. Alex reached up and moved a hair out of her face and caressed her cheek. Ignoring the inappropriateness of the setting and the eyes locked on her, she reached over and kissed Sam softly on the lips. Sam smiled and her eyes welled up with tears. She kissed Alex back softly. Ruby moved closer and held onto them both.

“This is the best Thanksgiving we’ve ever had in the Danvers household by far”, Jeremiah said.

He raised a glass to his family and stood up.

“Cheers to family, new and old. Happy Thanksgiving!”

***

After dinner a light rain began to fall. Alex and Kara insisted on doing the dishes so Eliza and Lena could rest. They also needed some time to discuss what happened at dinner. They spoke in hushed whispers as they washed dishes.

“What are you going to say?”, Kara asked.

“I was thinking you could do it”, Alex suggested.

“What? Why would I do it? This was your plan.”

“She is going to take it better from you. You heard her in there. You are starting to make an impact on her.”

Kara stepped back and surveyed her sister. Her brow was furrowed and pain was painted across her face.

“That’s just it Alex. How can I tell her that there is no way she will ever be able to return to her world? How can I tell her that we’ve know since we were in National City? How can I tell her that I have allowed you to plan all of this?”

“Kara?”, a soft voice said behind them from the doorway. Lena stood there, tears in her eyes trying to understand the words she just heard.

Lena felt completely overwhelmed. Her eyes went dark for just a moment and then she ran out of the room and out the front door.

Kara looked over at Alex angrily.

“You see Alex. You see what we’ve done.”

Eliza walked into the kitchen just as Kara was running out after Lena.

“What’s going on?”, Eliza asked watching Kara run past her.

“Lena knows”, Alex said. “Lena knows and I think we just broke her heart.”

***

Lena opened the door and ran outside. The chill and dampness soaked her through within seconds and she shook uncontrollably, sobbing. No Luthor cold calm for her today. The words she heard destroyed her and she would allow herself to cry. Not only did she hear that she wouldn’t be able to return to her world but the Danvers family knew and they were keeping it a secret since National City. Lena’s heart ached.

Kara ran outside and stood a few feet away from Lena.

“Lena, please come inside. Please let us explain.”

“There’s nothing to explain Kara. You’ve been keeping this secret from me and you knew it would destroy me.”

“Lena, we just wanted to show you that life here wouldn’t be terrible.”

“What happened Kara? What happened?”

“Winn wanted to impress you so he stayed back at the D.E.O. and ran the Sato test. He ran it dozens of times. All of the tests had the same result. There is no physical way to open the portal. Somehow M1dn1ght broke the rules but the Sato test was conclusive. You can’t go home.”

Eliza walked outside with an umbrella and an extra coat for Lena. She walked over to Lena and wrapped the coat around her shoulders and covered her head with the umbrella.

Kara stepped forward but Lena was furious.

“Lena...”, Kara started.

“Don’t Kara. I don’t want to hear it. Just don’t.”

Eliza wrapped her arm around Lena and they walked past Kara and inside the house. Alex stood in the doorway with a concerned Sam.

“Are you okay babe?”, Sam asked.

“Alex, you better tell her now. Don’t let her find out the way I did”, Lena said clenching her jaw.

Lena and Eliza walked inside and past Alex and Sam.

“What’s going on Alex?”, Sam asked.

“Come with me baby. We need to talk.”

***

The next three days were rough. Lena felt like she was frozen in time. Eliza held Lena and comforted her. They didn’t speak. She just let her cry and take in the truth. She didn’t dare defend her daughter’s actions but she did tell Lena that Alex and Kara only wanted to take her fears about having to stay in their world.

Eliza gave Sam and Lena some time together. Sam was broken hearted for Lena. She knew her heart belonged to their Kara and that would never change.

On the evening of the forth day, after everyone had gone to sleep, Kara heard a knock at her bedroom door. She opened it and found Lena quietly sobbing.

“Lena, I am so sorry. I am so sorry for hurting you. Please don’t hate me.”

Lena reached down and took Kara’s hand between her two hands and pressed it to her cheek.

“I know why you did it. I don’t hate you Kara. I could never hate you. You have her eyes.”

“What can I do? I’ll do anything.”

“Just hold me. Please just hold me.”

Kara waved Lena into her bedroom and closed the door behind her. She took Lena’s hand and guided her to the bed. She pulled back the covers and had Lena lay down. Kara laid down next to the broken brunette and looked deep into her eyes.

“I wanted to tell you the truth Lena. I wanted to tell you so bad.”

“Can I lay on your chest?”, Lena asked.

“Of course”, Kara said moving her arms away. Lena moved close to Kara and rested her head against her chest.

Lena smiled sadly.

“Your heartbeat is so fast. I knew it would be.”

Kara wrapped her arms around Lena slowly. Once she knew it was safe, she gave Lena a tight squeeze and pressed her lips to Lena’s head.

“I know you’re not my Kara but I just need this. I just need this so bad”, Lena said broken hearted.

“I’m here as long as you need me Lena. You can always lay on my chest.”

Lena knew her heart and mind would continue to wage war on each other but at least for now, she could close her eyes, rest her head against Kara’s chest and pretend she was home.


	9. The Passenger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena makes a new discovery that could mean life-changing consequences for everyone in her new home. 
> 
> 5,000 more words! More posts tomorrow. Thank you all for your support and encouragement. We will hit 500,000!

Lena awoke wrapped in Kara’s arms. She blinked her eyes open and took in the comfort of Kara’s embrace. She had felt so cold and so alone since she arrived in this new world but this morning brought warmth and peace. She hated herself for feeling so at ease in a stranger’s arms, but were they really so strange? Everything about this world’s Kara felt familiar. She was exceptionally kind and courageous, much like her Kara. She was a gentle soul, but she was strong when it mattered. If there were any differences, none of them were bad. The Kara that held her in her arms so tenderly, was more available, more affectionate, more thankful for her time. The biggest difference was this Kara told her Lena the truth. This Kara loved her Lena so much, she risked it all. She didn’t hate her Kara for not being brave, but there was something to be said for this more honest and transparent Kara.

“Good morning”, Kara whispered softly.

“Good morning.”

“Did you sleep okay?”

“I passed out. How about you?”

“I just held onto you and enjoyed the fact that you were talking to me again. I’m sorry again Lena.”

“You don’t need to apologize, Kara. This situation is impossibly complicated. I get it.”

“We are scheduled to stay here for a few more days, but I understand if you want to head back and run the test yourself.”

“I’m confident that Winn performed an extensive battery of scenarios if he came to the conclusion he did.”

“He did. He worked for hours trying to find a different outcome, but they are all the same.”

“I want to spend some more time with your family and we will address all of this when we get back”, Lena said cooly.

“Kara, thank you.”

“For what?”

“The three of us were whisked away to an alternate universe and we could have been met with all kind of hell. Instead, we were brought here to this beautiful place and you have been so kind. You and your family have been so generous and I had no right to get angry with you for trying to protect our feelings. You’ve been wonderful.”

“Lena, we haven’t done anything. I’m still trying to make up for Alex keeping you locked up at the D.E.O.”

“We would have done the same thing in my universe as well. Trust me. Besides, you brought rom-coms and rocky road. It wasn’t all bad.”

“What do you say we go to the store, grab some rocky road and watch rom-coms all day. I’m sure everyone will be on board. Maybe not dad, but he will be happy to have some time to tinker with his new motorcycle.”

“That sounds wonderful.”

“Come on. Let’s go tell everyone the plan”, Kara said with a bright, genuine smile.

Lena reached up and placed a hand on Kara’s cheek.

“Thank you for being what I need right now. Thank you for holding me last night.”

“I am always here, Lena. Whether it is for rom-coms and rocky road or if you need me to hold you and comfort you. I will be here.”

“Thank you.”

***

Lena spent the next few days trying to come to grips with her new reality. She also did her best to try and let her guard down with everyone. She hadn’t realized it, but since she arrived in this alternate universe, she had been guarded with everyone.

If the Danvers family was kind before she found out she could never return to her reality, they were doubly kind after the accidental reveal. Jeremiah and Eliza were more affectionate and doting. Every evening, Eliza would sit next to Lena in bed and rub the bridge of her nose until she slept.

She and Kara started to spend more time together alone. When Lena dropped her guard and stopped overthinking so much, she was able to enjoy her time with Kara and learn about her as a person. She stopped thinking of her as a copy of her Kara and started to see her as the unique woman she was. She looked like her Kara and shared many of the same traits but she was far less haunted, far less jaded and, as Lena happily discovered, far more saucy.

Lena found herself looking forward to their time alone together, and that was saying something since she enjoyed her quality time with the Danvers family so much.

Her love for them grew every minute, and when she allowed herself to not feel guilty about her split heart, she allowed the warmth and love of the family and Kara to wash over her and help her come to grips with the terrible news.

Not to say that Lena didn’t weep often. Her moments alone were dark and hollow. She imagined her poor Kara on the other side of the void and her heart ached for her. She imagined her moving on with her life and she felt a profound sorrow. Even worse, she imagined her not moving on with life and pining for Lena. She imagined her broken and obsessed with finding Lena’s trapped soul, but she knew in her heart she survive and move on eventually. She knew in her heart that, as she had done hundreds of times before, she would persevere. That was the thing she loved the most about her Kara. No matter how broken or defeated she felt, she always found the way to muster the strength to carry on.

***

The morning they packed up to leave was a sad one for them all. Eliza and Jeremiah loved having their girls gathered together and they had become very fond of Sam, Ruby and Lena. Their affect on Kara and Alex were what they loved the most. The night before their departure, Eliza sat with Lena and held her close.

“If you get back to National City and you need anything at all, I am just a phone call away. I can be by your side in a few hours.” Eliza pulled Lena closer and kissed her head.

“How are you so kind? I have never met anyone with such a warm and loving heart. Well, maybe Kara. You’ve passed your warmth into her heart.”

“Lena, I know we have only known each other a short time, but I feel your heart just as much as I feel Alex’s or Kara’s. Something compels me to want to protect you.”

“You loved your Lena. It makes sense. You see my face and you are drawn to me.”

“Make no mistake Lena, I know you are two separate souls. You many have the same face, but your hearts are quite different. The pain you have suffered leaves an indelible mark. I see a similar pain in your eyes, but I also sense an uneasiness in you, our Lena never had.”

Eliza placed a hand on Lena’s cheek and gave her a sad smile.

“It’s my Kara. I think the point in which our lives deviate is Kara’s love. Your Lena enjoyed the love of her Kara. She felt the love and warmth that eased her soul. Our confessions of love occurred just before I was taken. I never enjoyed the comfort of her arms or the joy of her kisses. I guess the uneasiness you sense is just that. I never felt peace of my Kara’s love.”

“Lena, my love, I know how badly you are suffering. I know that no matter how kind we are, this isn’t the world of your past. All I can offer is that, if you can accept us, this can be the world of your future.”

“Thank you. That means the world to me.”

“My Kara cares for you.”

“I care for her as well. She has been so lovely. I’m sure it’s easy to care because of my face.”

“I am sure your face was initially what drew her to you, but I believe in my heart that she cares for you, Lena. She cares for the person you are, just as you care for the person she is. All I ask is that you two love each other with your whole hearts. All I care about is knowing that you two will take care of each other and you will come to me if you need me.”

“I can’t speak for Kara but I will.”

***

When they returned to National City, Lena went to the DEO mmediately to meet Winn. Knowing Lena would find the pain of disappointment, everyone accompanied her to lend their support. Kara stood by her side and held her hand as Winn went into painful detail about the tests he performed. He performed dozens more after he told Alex and Kara the news but nothing had a positive result. Lena reviewed his findings and they performed dozens more tests together. Lena knew that it would take weeks to run completely exhaustive tests.

***

They worked for the next week analyzing, re-testing, and creating new testing scenarios. They worked late into the morning every day.

Each day, Kara, Alex and Sam were there to make sure Lena ate, took breaks and Kara could even convince Lena to take the occasional stroll outside or take a nap in her quarters.

Each moment Lena spent with Kara, she differences between her and her Kara back home. They were little things, but it almost brought Lena comfort being able to draw a distinctive line between them. The thing that Lena liked the most was that, when she could, Kara always took her glasses off and put down her hair for Lena. She wanted Lena to see the real her. Lena never tired of seeing Kara’s long blonde locks bounce as they fell from her ponytail.

Their conversations started off light. They discussed more about Lena’s world and the subtle differences they noticed. They talked at great length about Sam, Alex and Ruby. One evening, when Kara and Lena at a quiet dinner in the conference room alone, Kara confessed her relief that Alex didn’t have to say goodbye to Ruby and Sam.

“I wish with all of my might get to return home someday, Lena, but if I’m being completely honest, I am happy that Alex gets to keep her girls.”

“I know. I’ve thought about that too. They are so happy and so in love.”

“Were they like this in your world? Your Alex and Sam?”

“They loved each other so much but they were both too stupid to admit it. I get that’s the pot calling the kettle black. Alex loved Sam but her wounds were still fresh from a bad breakup with a girl named Maggie. She proposed to Maggie and she thought she was going to spend the rest of her life with her. Everything fell apart when she found out hat Maggie didn’t want to have kids. Alex has always dreamed of being a mother.”

“If she’s anything like my Alex, she would be a great mother.”

“She is. She and Maggie. Broke up and Alex met Sam and Ruby shortly after. We all got close to Sam and Maggie, almost instantly. Alex and Sam seemed to have a special connection and Sam became on of my best friends and my CEO and L-Corp.”

“I didn’t know you worked with Sam.”

“She is brilliant and the hardest working person I know.”

“If they liked each other, why didn’t they tell each other?”

“Alex didn’t feel ready and I think Sam sensed it. They loved each other but it just wasn’t enough. Sam and Ruby moved to Metropolis and tried to rebuild their life after suffering traumas in National City. Sam never stopped loving Alex or pining for her but my Alex moved on. When Sam and Ruby returned to National City to find Alex, she had already started dating someone else. Poor Sam was devastated.”

“And now they Sam and Ruby finally have their happily ever after.”

“It’s the silver lining accompanied by the darkest of clouds. I don’t want to lose my home or my Kara, but if i have to, at least I know they are happy.”

***

On the eighth morning, after their return from Midvale, Winn awoke just after sunrise in front of his computer. He had fallen asleep in front of his computer every night for the last seven nights. He saw lights on in the conference room and he knew Lena had stayed awake all night again. They had toiled over every calculation and analyzed every possible simulation but Lena continued to push herself. Winn didn’t understand why Lena continued to push, but as he watched Lena and Kara interact, he realized he had never been in love. He knew only love could be driving Lena’s maddening pursuit of the elusive way home.

He walked into the conference room to check on Lena and found Lena sitting back in her chair, papers strewn about the the table and the floor. It looked as though Lena had taken the papers and thrown them onto the ground in a rage. Lena’s face was cold and calm but her eyes were full of tears and bloodshot.

“Lena? Are you okay?”

“No.”

“What’s wrong?”

“There is no way for me to return to my world.”

“I know”, Winn said with pain in his eyes. None of our tests have shown otherwise.

“But I can do something.”

“What’s that?”

Lena began to shake and more tears welled up in her eyes.

“I think I can turn back time. I think I can bring the Lena from your world back.”

***

Lena gathered everyone into the conference room. Kara, Alex, J’onn, and Winn took a seat at the table.

“Is everything okay Lena?”, Kara asked deeply concerned.

Lena took a deep breath and braced herself.

“As you all know, Winn and I have been working during this last week to try and find a way to get me home. We have had no luck and made no strides. We have determined one-hundred percent, using the Sato test and other criteria, that there is no way to send us home.”

Kara took Lena’s hand and held it. Lean took a seat and moved close to Kara. She looked at Kara for a moment.

“I am so sorry Lena”, Kara said with genuine sadness in her eyes.

Tears fell down Lena’s cheeks as she tried to muster the courage to tell Kara what she had discovered. Winn had told Lena that she should wait and consider never telling them. Winn said that Kara might be her only chance at being happy in this alternate reality and if they brought their Lena back, she would be displaced.

“I cared about our Lena, but she’s gone. You have made a mark on everyone and you have the chance at real happiness here.”

“I do, but how could I possibly be happy knowing Kara and Eliza could be happier? How could I take real, genuine happiness away from Kara and sleep at night?”

“You really care about her, don’t you?”

“Of course I do. I know this is crazy but we at least have to try.”

Now, Lena sat in the conference room, staring into Kara’s eyes and she wondered if she had the courage to give up the one comfort she knew she had in this world. She wondered if she had the courage to step aside and let someone else love the closest thing to her Kara she would ever experience. She closed her yes and took a deep breath. She could hear Kara, her Kara speaking to her.

[[I believe in your light Lena. I believe you are a good person and nothing will ever change that. You will do the right thing, not the easy thing because your heart is pure. I love you.]]

Lena opened her eyes and gave Kara a sad smile through her tears.

“Kara, I have something to tell you. Something strange but something that may change your life forever.”

Kara leaned in and smoothed her hand over Lena’s hair. Lena felt a warm tingle travel through her body. She pulled back from Kara. She knew if she figured out how to turn back time, she would need to immediately start creating distance between her and Kara.

“What’s wrong Lena?”

“While we were trying to find a way to send me home, I found something.”

“What did you find?”, Alex asked.

“I can’t manipulate space but I can manipulate time. More precisely, I figured out how to turn back time here.”

“What? Time?”

Sam looked confused.

“Lena, what are you suggesting?”

“This is merely speculative, but I believe that Sam, Ruby and I will not be affected by the manipulation of time, so we can use the information I found to send us home. I can manipulate time here, for all of you.”

Kara’s eyes filled with tears and she sat back in her seat. Alex grabbed onto Sam and Ruby.

“What are you saying, Lena?”, Kara asked.

“I can turn back time and bring your Lena back. You have all determined the mistakes that were made that day. You can go back and change things. You can go back and bring her home.”

Kara stood up and paced, her hand pressed to her mouth in shock.

“But what about Alex? Will she forget us? Will she forget everything that has happened?” Sam asked, unable to hide her panic. She held onto Alex tighter and pulled her closer.

“I believe I can create a faraday cage of sorts to protect anyone who would like to retain their memories. Only one person needs to go back to change Lena’s fate”, Lena said matter of fact. She was overcome with a steely calm, accepting her fate.

“But what about you? There will be two Lenas. Won’t that be strange for you?”, Sam asked.

“I will go somewhere. Somewhere far enough away that it won’t be strange.”

Kara moved to Lena’s side and placed a hand on her shoulder.

“You will do no such thing. This is your home now, Lena. Nothing will ever change that.”

“Come here and sit down, Kara”, Lena said motioning for her to take a seat in the chair next to her.

Kara took a seat and she looked sad. Lena smiled sweetly. It took everything in her to mask the pain she felt when she considered leaving the only solace she could feel in her new world.

“This is a decision you can all freely make. I will help you bring your Lena home and help protect Sam from losing what she and Alex have built. Make no mistake, I will do all of this, but I can’t be here when your Lena comes back.”

“Why? Are you trying to protect Lena? Once we explain, she will understand. You should give her the chance to thank you.”

“That’s not it, Kara.”

“Then what is it?”, Kara asked taking Lena’s hand.

Once again, Lena felt a warmth course through her.

“I’m not protecting her, Kara. I’m protecting myself. You only have room in your heart for one Lena and it can’t be me”, Lena said caressing Lena’s cheek. Lena dropped her hand and stood up.

“Lena?”, Kara said reaching out for her.

Lena took in a deep cleansing breath. She stood tall, puffed out her chest, and smiled.

“Come on Winn. Let’s get to work on that faraday cage for Alex.”

Lena walked out of the room without uttering another word. The rest of the room’s occupants stared at each other in shock. No one seemed able to believe what they just heard.

“Is this really a possibility?” Alex asked Winn. “Can she really turn back time?”

“It is and she can. The science is sound. I just wish bringing our Lena back didn’t mean exile for Lena.“

“Is there no other way?”, J’onn asked. “There has to be a way we can keep them both.”

“You didn’t hear, did you?” Sam asked with sadness in her eyes.

“What do you mean babe?” Alex asked.

“Lena isn’t exiling herself for convenience. She’s is exiling herself to prevent another crack in her heart. She already lost one Kara and now she is facing losing you. She is doing this to protect her heart. I doubt there is any other way this could be handled.”

***

Lena laid awake in her bed at DEO headquarters. She stared up at the ceiling and wondered how she had returned to where she started. Things had been bleak but not hopeless before their journey to Midvale. Now, all hope was lost and she was losing her love and support system.

Tears welled up in her eyes again. She was so tired of crying. Her tears fell down both cheeks and onto her pillow.

She was startled when she heard the chime of the door.

“Come in,” she shouted.

When the door opened, Lena saw Kara standing in the doorway holding her usual package of ice cream and movies. She smiled at Lena but Lena sensed some reservation in her body language and even her breathing.

“Hi. It’s nice to see you getting some rest”, Kara said taking a few steps forward.

“All of my work is done”, Lena said flatly. “Don’t just stand there in the doorway. Come in.”

“If you’re work is done, why are you still sleeping here? You can stay with me. You know that.”

“I thought it was better I start my exile now.”

Kara put the bags down on the table and moved towards Lena’s bed.

“Why? You can’t be alone. You shouldn’t be alone.”

“If we are able to do this, your life will change. All of your concerns will change. Better that you prepare your heart and mind now.”

Kara walked over to the bed and took a seat on the edge.

“Can I ask you a question?”

“Of course.”

“Why did you tell me the truth? You could have kept the secret to yourself and none of us would have known. Even Winn admitted he never would have figured it out.”

“I’m trying this thing now where I’m honest and try to do the right thing. Every single moment of my life will be spent battling my dark side and trying to be the best woman I can be for my Kara. Even if she can’t see me or feel me. I need to do the right thing when I can. I need to always be doing the next right thing.”

“Lena, I want to find a way to make this better for you.”

“Funny, that’s what I’m trying to do for you.”

“Lena, in that bag over there is a gallon of rock road and three choice rom-coms. I can leave but I would rather stay and share this with you.”

“Okay, but it’s important that you know, I will help you turn back time and bring her home.”

“My Lena was the love of my life. She was my heart and she was so good. I still don’t know if she would have told me the truth. You really are pure of heart.”

“Okay, enough of that. What movies did you get?”

***

It didn’t take long for Lena and Winn to build the time travel device. Kara almost seemed disturbed that Lena worked so fast. She understood that, for Lena, it was like ripping off a bandaid. It was more humane for her to finish her work quickly.

There was no way to test to the faraday cage but Lena and Winn quadruple checked the calculations and they were confident they were able to create a field around the sickbay that would protect Alex, Sam and Ruby from losing their memories.

When Lena asked Eliza and Jeremiah if they would like to keep their memories, they both said ‘no’. Lena was hurt at first but then Eliza explained that they had fallen in love with her. Eliza told Lena that she was sure, if she retained her memories of her, she would never be able to let go or say goodbye. All she wanted was to hold onto Lena but she understood why staying in their lives would be hard.

***

Alex, Sam, Ruby, Eliza and Kara convinced Lena to stay at Kara’s place for a sleepover the night before they attempted to turn back time. Kara especially, wanted everyone together. She felt like Lena was saying goodbye and it broke her heart.

They stayed up most of the night, huddled together and watching movies. They tried desperately to feel normal, but they knew that in only a few hours, Lena would be replaced.

They all laid awake, dreading the pain of the upcoming morning.

***

“Lena, are you sure about this?”, Sam asked holding onto Lena tight.

Lena and Sam stood inside the sickbay making sure everything was set up for the faraday cage.

Lena wrapped her arms around Sam and gave her a big hug.

“I am. The faraday cage will work perfectly. You will all be safe.”

“That’s not what I mean.”

“What do you mean then?”

“Are you sure you want to help them replace you?”

Lena pulled back and gave Sam a sad smile.

“I’m as ready as I’ll ever be. I’m good. I will be happier knowing that you, Alex and Ruby are happy together.”

“Are you really leaving?”

“Yes. I found a place in Metropolis and Kara found me a job. It’s not like home, but it is a better life than I could have had in a different alternate reality.”

“Excuse me. Sorry to interrupt. Everything is ready Lena”, Winn said, his voice dripping with sadness.

“I’m ready. Get Alex and Ruby in here and secured.”

“I’ve decided to keep my memories”, Winn said. “I don’t want to forget what I’ve learned or you.”

Sam and Winn each gave Lena a hug. Winn held on long enough that Lena had to push him away.

When Lena, Sam and Winn joined the others, they all waited to hug Lena and say goodbye. Eliza and Jeremiah made a special trip to be there. When everyone had said their goodbyes and the device was set up, Alex, Sam, Ruby and Winn, locked themselves away in the faraday cage.

**”The Passenger”, by Siouxsie and the Banshees **

**https://open.spotify.com/track/6EZDbjz2X5XzgIZCtbsrXh?si=ljMcsB0PSLSUvjS7wyLV6g**

Lena stood off to the side and activated the device. The device made a shrill beeping noise and suddenly, the entire room began to shake. Kara reached out a hand to Lena, but she was gone. She had disappeared into the ether.

Kara shouted out. “Lena!!”

***

Everything was black and cold. Lena felt like her skin was being pulled from her body. Her body shook and she felt like she would never know the sweet feeling of peace again. Everything was black and then there was nothing.

***  
“Jesus Christ! KARA! KARA! GET OVER HERE! KARA!”, Alex screamed at the top of her lungs.

Kara ran up the stairs and stood next to Alex. She looked down at the spot Alex was staring at and she saw something she couldn’t quite believe. Laying there, on the floor, was Lena. Her clothes were torn to shreds and she had cuts and bruises on her body. She was completely unconscious. Kara dropped to her knees and her eyes welled up with tears.

“Lena?”

***

“So, I died and you brought me back?” Lena asked.

Kara wrapped her arms around Lena’s waist and looked deep into her eyes. She cried happy tears. She pressed her forehead to Lena’s and smiled.

“She brought you back. If it wasn’t for her, we never would have been able to bring you back my love.”

“Where is she now?”

Kara moved a hand to Lena’s cheek and kissed her lips gently.

“We don’t know. Everything that her and Winn researched told them that she was tethered to this universe but she just disappeared. We hope that she was sent back and made her way back home.”

“And her friends stayed behind?”

“Sam and Ruby are Alex’s family. Sam said even if she knew she could have been sent home, she never would have left Alex’s side. It felt like the truest expression of love to stay in an alternate universe so they could be together.”

“I hope wherever this other Lena is, she is happy”, Lena said with a smile.

***

_Raindrops. Warm raindrops. Maybe not raindrops. Am I in the rain? Am I dead? Are those Tears?_

Lena’s eyes opened and everything felt blurry. At first she only saw faint shapes forming. She heard noises but they were muffled like a loud noise had exploded in her ears, dulling her hearing. When her eyes came into focus, she saw Kara’s face staring back at her. Tears fell from her eyes and she grinned from ear to ear. She pressed her body over Lena’s and she was saying something to her frantically. Lena shook her head, trying desperately to get her hearing to return. Kara pressed her hands to Lena’s cheeks. Her tears continued to rain down on Lena’s face. Suddenly, Lena’s hearing normalized. Kara leaned down and kissed Lena’s forehead. She kissed her cheeks and her lips softly. She sobbed uncontrollably but she was happy. Lena beamed when she heard her Kara’s voice.

“Lena! Lena, can you hear me? Lena. Are you okay? Are you hurt?”

Lena reached up and pressed her hand to Kara’s cheek. She pulled her face down to hers and kissed her passionately. Kara moved down and kissed her back with a fire and longing, no one present had ever seen before.

Alex, J’onn, Brainy and Eliza stood over them watching the two star crossed lovers reunite.

Lena wrapped both arms around Kara’s neck and kissed her until her lungs burned and she could no longer breathe.

“Lena, are you feeling okay? Do you have any injuries?” Alex asked concerned. “Kara, can you carry her to the sickbay?”

Kara smiled and scooped Lena up in her arms effortlessly. She held her close and kissed her nose. Lena rested her head against Kara’s chest and listened to her heartbeat. It was so fast. Lena knew it was because Kara was excited.

“Go ahead and set her down on the table, Kar”, Alex said grabbing her equipment.

“Alex, can we wait on this for a second?”

“Of course. Is everything okay?”

“Yeah. I just want to enjoy a few minutes wrapped in Kara’s arms.”

Kara beamed. Her eyes were bright and she pulled Lena even closer to her body and kissed her lips passionately.

“You know what, that’s a great idea. Why don’t we go and give these two a few minutes together?” Eliza suggested.

Alex looked concerned but followed Eliza and J’onn’s lead when they walked out of the sickbay. Kara sat down in one of the chairs, Lena resting in her lap and leaning against her chest. Kara wrapped her arms around her tight and just held her close kissing her with all of the love and relief in her heart.


	10. My Soulmate, My Endgame, My Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Kara enjoy finally being together. We get a small glimpse into the alternate universe, and the gang welcomes Lena back in style.

**“40 Day Dream”, by Edward Sharpe and the Magnetic Zeros**

**https://open.spotify.com/track/12WtkO5DLE2CWjRGeXtwEW?si=2l0-WGx1S1urPB0aofA8HQ**

A sliver of sun peeked through Lena’s bedroom curtains and rested just above her cheek. She opened her eyes with a start, panicked that it had all been a dream, and she was still trapped in the alternate universe. The moment she looked over and saw Kara, naked, laying flat on her stomach and sleeping blissfully, she knew she was finally home where she belonged.

Lena reached out and touched Kara’s skin. She rolled closer and kissed her shoulder, completely content to spend the rest of the day watching the love of her life dream the day away. Lena didn’t need to dream. She had everything she wanted right there in bed. She felt like the last sixty days had been one long, intense, and disturbingly real dream. She moved her hand to Kara’s hair and let her beautiful blonde locks tickle the spaces between her fingers.

Kara stirred. She took in a deep breath and opened her eyes. The moment she saw Lena smiling back at her, Kara lit up. She reached her hands out to the weary traveler and pulled her in for a warm embrace. She pressed her lips to Lena’s and kissed her slowly and lovingly. Lena could feel every emotion, every desire, and every ounce of longing in Kara’s kiss.

“When I opened my eyes, I was so terrified it had all been some fantastic dream”, Kara whispered softly.

“The same thing happened to me. I was so scared, and then I saw you laying next to me, and my heart felt so warm. I was filled with so much joy.”

Lena returned her soulmate’s kiss with equal love and desire. She rested her head against Kara’s chest and finally listened to the sound she craved most when she was away. Her beautiful hero’s heartbeat.

Kara squeezed Lena tight and kissed the top of her head.

“How are you feeling? I can’t begin to imagine how terrified you were. I’m sorry we didn’t get to talk more last night. I think we were both just overwhelmed to be together again.”

“We did all the talking we needed to. I just wanted to wrap myself up in you like a warm blanket.”

Lena kissed Kara’s chest and closed her eyes.

“You’re feeling okay?”

“Kara, I’m feeling perfect. I’m here, wrapped in your arms and I feel like I can finally breathe again. This is all I’ve wanted, all I’ve needed. Your heartbeat is singularly the most calming sound I think I’ve ever heard. That and your voice. I missed it so much. I still can’t believe I’m really home.”

Kara caressed Lena’s head and moved strands of her silky black hair out of her face.

“Were you scared?”

“It’s not very Luthor of me to admit, but yes. I was terrified. Before Sam arrived, things were hard, even after the alternate versions of you, Alex and J’onn finally believed that I wasn’t some malevolent being, there to destroy their world. In all fairness, it was pretty startling for them to see me land in their version of the D.E.O, knowing their Lena was dead.”

“Rao, I can’t believed she died.”

“She did, but I think I found a way to bring her back home. God, I hope it worked.”

“So, can you tell me what happened? I mean, I know what you told us at the D.E.O yesterday, but I want to know everything.”

“I wrote to you. Almost every day. The letters are in my bag. I was planning on leaving National City and I had everything packed.”

“Oh my God. Are you serious? I want to read them. I need to read them.”

“They are really sad, Kara. They’re yours if you want them, but let me just tell you this. When I arrived, I was met with suspicion and fear. I really couldn’t blame them. I think we would have thought the same thing if someone who had died, suddenly appeared at the D.E.O. It didn’t take long for them to show that they were just as kind as the versions of all of you here. Maybe a little more cheerful in some ways because they have suffered far less.”

“What do you mean?” Kara asked confused.

“Eliza and Jeremiah...they are still together in the alternate universe. Alex and Kara have both enjoyed a tight knit family dynamic for their whole lives. Their Lena was incredibly close to Eliza. She adopted her as an honorary daughter when she and Kara began dating.”

“So, the Kara and Lena in the alternate universe were smarter than us, and didn’t wait as long?”

“Yep”, Lena said with a little chuckle.

“Lucky bastards”, Kara said uncharacteristically biting.

“Their love was sweet, but Kara’s whole world came crashing down when Lena died.”

Kara grabbed Lena closer and kissed her cheek.

“I can’t imagine. Having you transported to an alternate universe nearly destroyed me.”

“She and Alex were incredibly kind to me. They took care of me, even when I know it was hard for all of them. It was very strange having the face of someone who passed away looking back at them every day. When Sam and Ruby showed up, they really tried to make us feel warm and safe.”

“I wish I could thank them. It sounds like they took good care of you while you were away. Did you really miss me?”

“Of course I did, my love. I missed you with every breathe. The reason I wrote to you every day was because I longed to be near you so bad I felt like I was withering away inside.

“The other Kara wasn’t an adequate replacement?” Kara asked with genuine concern and jealousy in her eyes.

“No. She was very kind and reminded me of you in so many ways, but she wasn’t you. I want you to know that I made the choice to bring their Lena back, knowing that there was no way for me to return home. Or at least that’s what I thought. I was planning on leaving all of them so Lena and Kara could be happy.”

“But what about you?”

“Kara, I was more content with my memories of you and loving you from afar, than I ever could have been trying to love a replacement. Their Lena deserved to come home and I would rather spend the rest of my life loving and missing you, the real you, than be in anyone else’s arms. You are my soulmate, you are my endgame, you are my home.”

Kara’s eyes welled up with tears. She buried her face in Lena’s neck, trying desperately to hide how touched she was. Lena placed a hand under her chin and lifted her face so their eyes met.

“Are you okay, baby?”

“Lena...I just”, Kara stammered.

“What is it?”

Kara took a deep breath and tried to compose herself.

“I just love you so much. I know we confessed our feelings before you were taken away from me, but I guess I was worried that you didn’t feel the same way I do. Hearing your words...it was almost too much.”

“Why?”

“Because you feel the way I do. You’re my soulmate, my endgame, and my home too, baby. Having you validate my feelings is incredible, but it is so overwhelming. I guess maybe I was afraid you didn’t love me quite as much.”

Lena smiled sweetly and held Kara’s face in her hands. Lena’s eyes were glassy watching Kara open herself up and expose her inner most thoughts.

“Kara, I have loved you from the moment we met. I get this feeling when you walk into a room or someone says your name. There is this little flutter in my chest and I can’t help but smile. This smile right here, is yours. Only you make me smile like this. My cool Luthor exterior just melts away when I see your perfect eyes.”

Kara let out a little chuckle and kissed Lena’s lips softly.

“If you had told me when we first met that you would be this soft and romantic, I never would have believed it. Rao, you are so warm and sweet. My heart is just melting. I hate that we were pulled apart so cruelly, but everything led us here.”

“I can’t help but think about Sam and Ruby. Do you think they are really okay where they are?”

“I do. Sam’s heart was broken when she realized she missed her opportunity with Alex here. She and Ruby were in so much pain, but when they met Alex in the alternate universe, everything just clicked. I felt weird about it at first, but when I saw the unbridled joy and contentment they felt being together as a family, how could I not support her staying?”

“I really hope wherever Sam and Ruby are, they are as happy as we are. I also hope the other Kara got her Lena back because I know once you have this kind of love, you never want to lose it.”

***

Meanwhile...  
In the alternate reality...

A light rain washed over National City as the Danvers family settled in to watch an old movie on a sleepy Sunday afternoon. Sam and Ruby cuddled up with Alex on the loveseat, Kara and Lena cozied up on the fluffy recliner, and Jeremiah and Eliza stretched out on the couch. Eliza hopped off the couch just as the opening credits began to roll and offered up warm blankets right out of the dryer.

When Eliza laid a blanket over Kara and Lena, she had to stop for a moment and take it all in. Her heart was filled with peace seeing Lena and Kara back in each other’s arms. She leaned over and kissed them both on the head and beamed. She made her way over to Alex, Sam and Ruby and kissed them as well before she rejoined Jeremiah.

The entire Danvers family enjoy the quiet contentment of their perfect family unit, but none of them forgot the other Lena. They would never take for granted the mark she made on all of their lives, nor would they soon forget the miracle she performed allowing them to bring their Lena home.

As the movie started, they all cozied up under their blankets and held onto each other tight.

***

“Is this a terrible idea?” Lena asked wringing her hands nervously. She paced around Kara’s apartment contemplating all of the things that could go terribly wrong.

Kara stopped Lena from pacing and wrapped her arms around her waist. She knew a sweet smile and a kiss on the nose were all Lena needed to relax. Kara gave Lena a squeeze and shook her head.

“This is not a terrible idea, Lena. This is a great idea. Everyone missed you. You know I was terribly distraught while you were gone, but they all suffered with me. Everyone knew that you were taken against your will and they knew that you had found a way to defeat your Luthor darkness once and for all.”

Lena laid a hand over Kara’s heart, closed her eyes and pressed her cheek to Kara’s.

“You and your love. That is exactly what helped me defeat the darkness.”

“And they know it, my love. They know it, and they just want to welcome you home. Come on. You’re going to have a great time, and if you don’t, I promise I’ll give up potstickers for life.” Kara grinned from ear to ear and her eyes sparkled.

“I love you so much, you crazy romantic alien superhero”, Lena said with a little laugh.

“Well, that’s a new one. I kind of like it.”

“Thank you for calming me down. I just know how much pain and trouble I caused before I was taken.”

“None of that matters. What matters is that we love each other and you are finally home. The rest of it is just a memory, long forgotten.

A loud knock at the door disturbed their quiet conversation.

Lena’s body tensed, but Kara just pressed her forehead to Lena’s and smiled.

“You’re going to do great, my love. Just be brave. I know you can do that.”

“For you, I can do anything.”

Lena kissed Kara’s lips and straightened up. Kara moved towards the door and gave Lena one more reassuring nod.

“Just breathe”, she whispered softly.

Lena took in a deep cleansing breath and let it out.

Kara opened the door and was greeted by everyone in their lives that mattered. Eliza, Alex, Kelly, Nia, Brainy, Winn, and J’onn all stood in the hallway grinning.

“Come in”, Kara said waving everyone inside. Lena stood back a few feet, timidly awaiting everyone’s reaction. She wasn’t sure whether they would greet her warmly or cooly. She didn’t know if any of them were just there to be nice. She looked down at the ground, uncharacteristically frozen and shy.

**“Ooh La La”, by The Faces played in the background.**

**https://open.spotify.com/track/4lJ6YVXQ0jUk5ILu0PSrA4?si=4WlLgdsiRVOC4kn-tqerMw**

“Lena!”, Alex called out. She ran to Lena and threw her arms around her. She held on so tight, Lena could barely breath. The moment she felt Alex’s true affection wrapped around her, she knew she was going to be okay. She took another deep breath and grinned.

Alex pulled back and smiled.

“It’s so good to have you home. You have to tell us everything.”

Lena stood there in the middle of Kara’s apartment, receiving greeting after greeting from each of their friends. Each smile was genuine and warm and each hug was full of love and relief. Lena’s heart was so full, she worried it may explode.

Eliza walked up to Lena and everyone else stepped back. Lena’s eyes filled with tears. She wasn’t quite sure why. Maybe it was that she missed the Eliza from the alternate universe, or maybe it was that she worried that the damage she had done in this universe may be too much for Kara’s mother to forgive.

Kara interlaced her fingers with Lena’s and stood by her side.

Eliza placed a warm hand on Lena’s cheek and beamed.

“We are so happy you are home Lena. You have no idea how broken hearted we all were, but especially my Kara. I prayed every night that you two would find your way back to each other, and I cannot tell you how happy I am to be here to celebrate with you.”

Lena was overwhelmed. She broke down and began to cry. Eliza wrapped her arms around Lena and held onto her tight.

“Are you okay sweetie?” Eliza asked with genuine concern.

“Yes. I am so sorry”, Lena said wiping her eyes and trying to compose herself. She pulled back a little, not wanting to leave Eliza’s embrace and looked up at the woman who raised her soulmate. “Your words were just so kind. You have every reason to hate me, but you are so sweet. Thank you.”

“Don’t mind her mom. Lena’s got mommy issues. Just go with it. She needs the love”, Alex said with a big grin and sisterly affection.

Everyone froze, their faces painted with shock and disbelief.

Lena started to laugh and wiped her eyes.

“Alex isn’t wrong. Definitely have plenty of those. Seriously, Eliza, thank you.”

“Lena, you mean the world to Kara. You always have. You two became fast friends, have been to hell and back together and now you’re madly in love. Whatever you two have gone through, none of that matters. All that matters is that you are home safe, you are both happy, and I finally have someone to invite to brunch and science symposiums. Alexandra finds them dreadfully boring, but Kara says my new daughter would be thrilled to be my date. I can’t wait to get to know you better.”

Lena’s already joyful smile widened to an elated grin. Her eyes were bright with love and excitement.

“That sounds amazing. I love brunch and I LOVE science symposiums. Consider me there”, Lena said with a wink.

Eliza pulled Kara and Lena in for a hug and kissed both of their heads.

The two lovers stared into each other’s eyes and smiled dreamily. The happy homecoming party went late into the evening. Lena regaled everyone with stories of her time away, and in Wizard of Oz like fashion, described each of their doppelgängers to them.

“They were all so kind and supportive, but none of them were you. You are all my family and I am so happy to be home.”

Lena looked around at all of the people she held most dear and marveled at the dreamlike quality of the evening. When she was taken, her heart ached for family. She longed for love and the connection it would bring to those around her. As she watched their friends set up games and pour drinks, she realized that her life now was everything she never knew to wish for. Her life was like a splendid dream.

**“Home”, by Edward Sharpe and The Magnetic Zeros played in the background.**

**https://open.spotify.com/track/7KWGfnsUU4Ri46TIvjpAPx?si=vbznhwcFQeiNpYndhMZv6A**


End file.
